


New Legacy

by OblivionKisame



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Earth-1, Earth-38, F/F, Not the same Ra's that's Nyssa's father, The League of Assassins (DCU), Unrequited Love, dark kara, unrequited kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Kara leaves Earth 38 and disappears trying to find herself and get over her depression. After years of looking for Kara Alex gets some leads.





	1. Darkness inside

**Author's Note:**

> So forwarning this first part gets pretty dark.
> 
> This story will only be a few chapters long and the chapter themselves won't be long. I'm writing short stories to help get my writing juices going for my main 'Reeducation' story.

Ever since her pod landed on earth Kara has been searching for a place where she truly fits in. The Danvers were nice and treated her well but she never really felt like she fit in with them. After becoming Supergirl she still didn't feel like she fit in especially since no matter what she did people would hate her and generally be ungrateful. After only a year of being Supergirl Kara fell into a depression and stopped being a hero much to the dismay of Alex who kept insisting she not stop. Kara felt like something was missing in her life but she could never exactly place what it was. She needed to figure herself out and she knew she couldn't do that in National City or even in this universe so she decided to go to earth One. Needing to find herself wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave though. Kara was in love but her love was unrequited no matter what she said or did. She couldn't stand being around the person she was in love with as it just hurt to do so especially since there was no avoiding her.

So without a word to anyone Kara left and went to Earth one where she stayed at Star Labs. Even being away from her earth Kara still didn't feel any better and was still yearning to fill the hole inside her. After a few weeks Kara lost her powers, as it turns out the sun radiation of this earth doesn't work like it does on earth thirty eight. Barry and the others tried to help restore her powers but it was no use. Their was one thing however that she was able to retain under this earth's sun which was the ability that keeps her from aging. Oddly enough the lose of her powers didn't really bother her. She became cold and distant causing the others to be concerned and wanting to help. The problem was they didn't know how to help Kara and it didn't help that she wouldn't let them help. They offered her a place to stay outside of Star Labs but she always refused as she liked the dull coldness of the labs.

One night Kara found herself alone at a bar drinking trying to fill that void in her heart. As she sat there drinking she had caught the eye of a short haired brunette who approached her and bought her a drink. Kara recognized the brunette since the woman was the doppelgänger of the woman that she had fallen in love with on her earth. After a short time of talking the brunette asked if she wanted to get out there so they did. Star Labs was closer than a motel or the other woman's place so that's where they went. They made out the entire way to the room that Kara had been using and they fell on the bed discarding clothing before they did. After several hours they laid there smelling of sweat and sex. For a brief moment Kara felt content and without thinking said something she shouldn't have.

"I love you Alex." Kara softy blurted out before realizing what she said.

"Okay whoa hold on! We just met so that's just really creepy. And I don't remember telling you my name." The brunette said sitting up.

"You uh.......told me at the bar!" Kara said just making something up.

"Yea no! Look the sex was great......well more like amazing but I'm just going to go." The woman spoke as she got out of the bed

"Wait! Please don't go! I'm sorry." Kara said grabbing the woman's wrist.

"Hey let go!" She said trying to pull away from Kara.

"Please stay."

"NO! Now let go of me you weirdo!" The woman shouted smacking Kara in the face as she was still trying to pull away.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Kara yelled as she yanked the woman back onto the bed wrapping her hands around the woman's neck and squeezing. "Why won't you love me! Am I not pretty enough! Am I not smart enough! I've done everything for you!" Kara gripped tighter on the woman's throat getting silent gasps from her. "I was the one who was always there for you, I was the one who always saved you, not that badge wearing 'BITCH'! I should have killed that whore of a detective when I had the chance! Hell maybe I should have let that plane crash that way you wouldn't be alive to rip my heart out!"

Kara was strangling the woman squeezing tighter and tighter as she kept getting angrier. The woman thrashed around in panic trying to escape Kara's grip. Her eye's looked over seeing a glass container labeled Sulfuric acid, she picked it up and smashed it into Kara's face. Kara yelled out in pain as the side of her face started burning causing her to let go of the woman. Taking her chance the woman tried to run out of the room but was stopped when the door slammed shut locking her in. Because of multiple attacks on Star Labs a panic button that locked the room down was installed in this room since it was normally used as a medical room. The woman tried to open the door but to no avail. She was grabbed from behind and tossed across the room slamming into a wall. Kara tossed her around a few more times breaking things and cracking the window in the process since the woman kept struggling and fighting. Finally Kara got her hands around the woman's neck again this time making sure there was no getting free.

"I LOVED YOU!" Kara yelled.

The woman stopped moving, her body going limp and her eye's glazing over. Kara finally let go and stepped back from the bed sitting down in a chair. She realized what she had just done and knew she should feel bad horrified even but she didn't. Instead Kara found herself feeling exhilarated as if she had taken some kind of drug. That void she felt in her heart seemed to shrink in size. Hours later the rooms lockdown had already lifted and Kara was still just sitting their in the chair as she hadn't moved at all. It was early morning and like her usual routine Caitlin Snow showed up much earlier than everyone else. Upon entering the lab Caitlin sat her purse down but when she glanced up she saw the cracked window of the medical room and went to check on Kara. When she entered the room though she looked around horrified before her eye's fell to Kara and her half burned face.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin blurted out.


	2. The Demon's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Earth One in search of Kara.

11 years have passed and Alex still hasn't found her sister, she looked everywhere and nothing. Alex had already been worried about Kara when she started becoming distant and cold but when she disappeared she freaked out, everyone did. At first they thought Cadmus had gotten her but after spending an entire year of practically being at war with Lillian, Lex and Cadmus they had finally driven them into the ground for good. Not a single person in or involved with Cadmus knew anything and there was nothing in the massive amounts of files they had. Alex never stopped looking for Kara but she also still moved on with her life as well.

Her and Maggie had broken up because of differences when it involved wanting kids. She was now married to Kate Kane who was coincidentally Maggie's ex fiancé. Kate who was also Batwoman was originally from Barry's Earth but had moved to earth 38 after her cousin Bruce aka Batman reappeared. Thanks to Clark giving Kate and Alex a birthing matrix they were able to have a child who they named Cassandra. When Cassandra turned 10 she ended up taking the Batgirl mantle after Barbra became Oracle. Cassandra was normally a quit girl but could be out spoken when she needed to.

After all these years Alex was running on fumes when it came to looking for Kara. Then one day it took her 10 year old daughter to bring up that device that Barry had had given them so they could get to earth one. That should have been one of the first things she thought of right after Kara disappeared and Alex felt stupid that she never thought of it. After bringing it up to Kate she encouraged her to go there and look for her. Kate was going to go with her of course but after Maggie Sawyer (who was now Maggie Montoya having taken the name of her wife Renee Montoya) found out she was all in on helping and so was her wife. After they got some gear ready they opened the portal using the device that Barry had given the DEO and they stepped through. Stepping out of the portal they were in Star Labs being greeted by Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Alex! How are you doing? It's been to long!" Barry shouted as he hugged her.

"I'm doing alright Barry. Sorry it's been so long." Alex said returning his hug.

"Yea 10 years to long." Cisco said.

"I'm sorry it's just.........I was preoccupied." Alex said looking sad.

"What could have you preoccupied for that long?" Caitlin asked.

"Well other than getting married I was trying to find Kara, she's......missing." Alex answered causing Barry and the others to go silent. "She's here isn't she?"

"Look Alex I'm sorry but she.....she didn't want us to say anything." Barry spoke.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"We don't know?" Cisco told her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kate shouted walking up to stand by her wife.

"She was here for almost a year but then she disappeared on us." Barry told her.

"Did you look for her?" Alex asked.

"Of course we did." Barry sighed. "We looked for her almost this entire time but had stop to stop a few years ago after our earth's National City was wiped off the map."

"Wiped off the map? What the hell happened?" Renee asked finally speaking.

"We don't know. One day it was there and the next it was just ruins and rubble. All we know is that there was a huge explosion that was seen and heard in the middle of the night." Barry explained.

"And you have no idea who did it?" Kate asked.

"Batman and Arrow thinks it was the League of assassins because apparently destroying whole cities that they deem to be corrupt beyond repair is one of there things." Cisco told them.

"Jesus that's a little extreme isn't it?" Renee spoke.

"The league of assassins are killers for hire that thinks they can purify the word of evil and corruption using tactics like that. So no it's not extreme at least not for them, they will do what ever it takes to meet their goal and complete the mission." Caitlin explained.

"Back on the topic of Kara do you even know why she disappeared?" Alex asked them.

"No we don't." Both Barry and Cisco said.

"Uhmm......" Caitlin started to speak.

"Caitlin?" Barry looked over at her.

"I might know why." Caitlin said looking down at the floor.

"You might? Why haven't you ever said anything?" Cisco asked her.

"I........because it's......I didn't want you to think any less of her.....or me." She explained.

"Why would we think any different of you?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"It's best if I show you." Caitlin unlocked a drawer on her desk reaching in pulling out a compact disc.

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"It's....it's a copy of the security footage from the lab. It's from a few weeks after she got here." She popped it on and booted it up on the big screen in the room.

"Wait the one you said got corrupted?" Cisco asked.

"Yes." The video started up showing Kara and a brunette pulling up in a car and getting out heading for the doors of the lab.

"Wait a minute...." Alex looked closely at the brunette in the video as she and Kara walked into the lobby. "That's me! What the hell!"

"That's you're earth one counterpart. She's a.......was a doctor at the local hospital." Caitlin explained.

"Didn't Joe say something about her being missing?" Barry asked.

"Look just watch it okay." Caitlin told him.

"What's she doing with Kara though?" Alex asked but her anwser was almost immediately answered when she saw her counterpart and Kara start kissing their hands roaming. "Oh....oh god! That's just weird.......I didn't even know she was gay."

"HOLY SHIT!" Maggie, Kate and Cisco yelled in surprise.

"Be quit and watch!" Renee and Alex said.

"Oh uh we should probably skip this part." Caitlin said as she fast forwarded through the several hours of sex.

"Oh come on you're skipping the best parts!" Maggie said just to get slapped by her wife.

Caitlin let the video play normally when it got to the important part. It went through the part were Kara accidently told Alex's counterpart that she loves her even using the woman's name which was also Alex obviously. They watched as Alex's counterpart got upset and tried to leave, watched as Kara got mad and started strangling her. They gasped in surprise at Kara's action and then ended up wincing when Kara had the glass bottle of acid smashed onto her face. They watched in horror as Kara trapped the woman in the room tossing her around before her body became lifeless as Kara strangled her. They had heard everything Kara said when she was chocking the other woman. Between Kara having sex with Alex's counterpart and then the things she said Alex knew now that she was at least part of the reason why Kara had probably left. Alex realized how hurt Kara was that she never returned her feelings.

"Her face.......Caitlin you and her told us that she fell pulling the table and the acid with her by accident." Barry spoke.

"I did and obviously we lied. We can talk about this later." Caitlin told him.

The video continued and Caitlin skipped ahead to when she had arrived and discovered Kara and the body.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" Caitlin gasped as she entered the room seeing the lifeless body and Kara just sitting there injured. "Kara.......what.......what happened!?!"

"I killed her." Kara said in a cold tone.

"But you don't..........why would you.........it was self defense right? Please tell me it was self defense."

"No I killed her because she made me angry."

"Oh my god Kara! You don't kill people! This is........angry or not this is just wrong!"

"She wouldn't love me Caitlin. I did everything for her. I gave her everything. But I wasn't good enough. I would have given her the world had she asked for it." Kara's tone of voice was empty of emotion when she spoke. "Are you going to call Barry and Joe now?"

"I.........no....no I'm not. I should but I'm not." Caitlin told her.

"Why? I've done a horrible thing."

"Yes you have but.....so have I. When I was Killer Frost I did horrible things so if I called them and had you sent to jail for this god awful horrible mistake then I'd need to turn myself in to or I'd be a hypocrite. Plus you're a good person Kara you.......you simply made a mistake that's all."

"Except you couldn't help it."

"You're right I couldn't not really but do you think a court would care?"

"No." Kara looked up at Caitlin and then back down to the floor. "So what now?"

"We get this cleaned up and then I check out you're face as well as that eye. Just one thing Kara?"

"What?"

"This can't happen again.....ever. This has to be a one time thing and it stays between us. Got it?"

"Yes."  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Caitlin skipped to video footage from a few months later. In the video it showed them sitting there playing a game of chess.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Kara can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead I don't care."

"Were you in love with you're foster sister Alex?"

"Yes but she didn't feel the same."

"Did you ever talk to her about it?"

"No I didn't need to, she's pretty open about her emotions. So if she had felt the same it would have shown."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides who could love a monster like me anyways especially now that I look the part." Kara ran her fingers over the side of her face. The left side of her face was scarred over starting from just half way down the forehead and down to the top of the shoulder and her left eye was white and colorless having glazed over as she could no longer see out of it.

"Kara you're not a monster."

"After what I did how can you say that? At least when you did things as Killer Frost you couldn't help it."

"Your a good person Kara if you weren't then you wouldn't show any kind of remorse."

"Except I don't have any remorse for what I did. In fact I enjoyed It, It made me feel.........exhilarated as it filled a part of the void in my heart."

"That still doesn't make you a monster." Caitlin said with sadness.

"Even if that was true I still look like a monster though."

"No you look beautiful." Caitlin said placing a hand on Kara's cheek after she had moved closer to the blonde. "When I look at you all I see is a beautiful woman." Caitlin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Caitlin I know you've developed feelings for me but you know I don't feel the same......that I can't feel the same."

"I know and I'm okay with that but that doesn't mean I can't do something to make you feel better about things." Caitlin straddled Kara's lap.

"Caitlin we can't keep doing this."

"Why?"

"You know why. It's not fair to you."

"And it's as I said before I'm okay with this. I'd rather have you like this then not at all." Caitlin kissed Kara again this time trailing kisses down her neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin stopped the video since anything after this point was unimportant and embarrassing. The room was silent as everyone was in shock and wasn't sure of what to say. The fact that Kara killed someone and in the way she did was somthing they never would have expected. Seeing Kara so angry, cold and distant while being completely un-remorseful was so far opposite of the sunny Danvers they all knew. Kara was heart broken and that heart break seemed to have opened the door to her inner darkness. Everyone was snapped out of their silent thinking when a blonde haired, blue eyed child walked out into the main room rubbing her eye's as she had just woken up.

"Mom? What's going on? Is everything okay?" The child asked.

"Everything's okay Crystal just meeting with some friends sweetheart." Caitlin said pulling the child into a hug.

"Oh okay." Her stomach started rumbling. "I'm hungry." The girl said.

"We're about done so how about I order some pizza and potstickers afterwards."

"YAY!!" The girl jumped slightly up into the air and did a little fist pump in excitement before leaving the room.

"She looks like Kara." Alex said.

"That's because Kara's her other parent." Caitlin said told her.

Barry, Cisco and the others on earth one knew Caitlin had a child it would have been hard not to know but they didn't know Kara was the one that impregnated her. Caitlin never told them because she didn't want to have to explain her relationship with Kara and didn't want to anwser a bunch of science qustions about it. Her relationship with Kara wasn't exactly a relationship not really. Kara had already been rather cold and distant before coming to earth one but after what happened it had gotten worse and she started secluding herself and disappearing at random and at all hours of the night. It didn't take long for Caitlin to notice the change in her and eventually she became suspicious of her disappearances. Caitlin was never really able to find out where she was going and what she was doing. Caitlin wanted to keep Kara grounded so she started to use intimacy to do so which eventually caused her to develop feelings for the blonde. Caitlin wasn't gay or bi at least she never considered herself to be, Kara was the first woman she had really ever seen in that way. She was rather surprised that no one noticed the resemblance between Crystal and Kara but then again why would anyone notice since no one expects a girl of being capable to knocking another girl up. Plus most of her most of her friends we're kinda of idiots even the smart ones.

"Wait! Kara can knock women up?" Cisco said confused.

"Obviously Cisco my daughter is proof of that."

"Is there anything Kryptonians can't do?" Renee said.

"Did Kara know you were pregnant?" Alex asked Caitlin.

"No. By the time I had found out she was already gone."

"When you looked for her did you find any leads?"

"There were some sightings of her but she was always gone by the time we got there." Barry told her.

"Where was the last place she was seen?"

"A small town near the part of Hindu Kush mountains that runs through China."

"Then I guess we start there." Maggie said.

"You might want to let me call Sara first you're going to need her." Barry said.

"Why?" Alex asked him.

"Sara is familiar with the area and with the League. That's close to were Nanda Parbat is located which means people involved with or directly part of the League of Assassins will be hanging around. Considering it's where Kara was last seen it has me worried because the League doesn't like outsiders in their territory. If they don't kill you on the spot then you're used for practice. If Kara did anything while there they wouldn't have taken and lightly and would've taken her for punishment."

"Then I guess we wait." Alex said.

"I know you and Kate can fight but I hope you other two can as well."

"I was trained by Richard Dragon so yea I can handle myself and Maggie here was trained by Ted Grant." Renee told Barry.

"Well those two are well known on are earth to so that makes me feel a little more at ease."

Currently over in Nanda Parbat

"Ra's?" A female voice called out as a woman entered the room.

A cloaked Ra's Al Ghul stood on a candle lit balcony watching the League members train in unison. Ra's was wearing leather torso armor that was embroidered with gold Aramaic tribal patterns and letters and was dyed black with gold trimming and had a hooded black cloak attached to the back. Their were pauldrons, gauntlets and grieves that were also embroidered leather with the same color scheme while being metal studded. The arms and legs were mostly open with the lightly padded undershirt and pants being visebal. The hands were covered with black gloves and black metal studded boots were worn. A securely fastened leather belt was on the waist with scimitar and a few pouches on it. A ring with the head of a demon was worn over the gloved hand while a ornate Ruby necklace hung from the neck.

"Ra's are you okay?" Came the female voice again as the woman rested a hand on the shoulder of Ra's.

"Yes I'm fine just watching to see how their training progresses."

"As you're wife I worry about you sometimes." The woman said.

"I know Nyssa but I promise I'm fine."

"Ever since you took the title of Ra's from my father and became the demons head the league has been so much better than it ever was under his leadership. National City was something he would never have accomplished." Nyssa said proudly.

"He was a genocidal maniac that needed put down. Don't get me wrong I am grateful that he took me in giving me a home and training me but it doesn't change what he was."

"If he hadn't taken you in we would never have met and our child would never have been born."

"Helena looks so much like you. She even has you're attitude."

"She may look and act like me but she has you're drive and determination, which is what has made her such a good student."

"I heard she made her first kill today during her initiation."

"Yes a local politician and pig of a man, he won't be missed."

"I remember my initiation kill almost as clear as day. Kara Danvers a monster of a woman that deserved to be put down like the dog she was. The woman was insane."

"You were insane once to if I recall." Nyssa moved over leaning on the balcony.

"I was but then my mind was cleared and I was given a new path to travel down. And my heart.........the void in my heart was filled when I met you my love." Ra's embraced Nyssa from behind placing a kiss on her neck.

"I never thought I'd love again but then you came into my life and showed me that I could."

"You did the same with me and now we have are daughter Helena who we both love."

"I love you so much." Nyssa turned around in and kissed Ra's.

"I love you to Nyssa and I always will. I'd give you the world if you asked it of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the arrowverse Ra's is a title not a name only the Al Ghul part is a name.


	3. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Kara disappeared on earth one, Alex and the others make planes and some of Ra's Al Ghuls past is revealed.

Central City 10 years and 8 months ago

It was several months after the incident with Kara and she was currently sitting at Star Labs watching tv with Caitlin. A few weeks after the incident and Kara started disappearing at random times at all hours of the night. As you can imagine Caitlin was starting to worry and was getting suspicious. Kara had become so cold that she practically showed little to no emotion and what little she did show was usually always outbursts of anger. Just a few days ago Cisco had said something that made Kara angry causing her to start yelling and screaming at him forcing Barry to intervene. Then later that night Caitlin found Kara secretly following Olga around in the star labs museum and she had decided to confront Kara about it. She asked what she was doing more specifically asking why she was following Olga. Kara remained silent before pushing past Caitlin and leaving. Caitlin was pretty sure she knew what Kara was planning to do and was glad to have stopped it before the woman had tried anything.

While sitting there watching tv Caitlin had flipped the channel over to the nightly news where they were talking about a serial killer that had appeared in Central City. The city had started calling the killer 'The Central City Strangler' which wasn't exactly a very original name. They talked about how athletic women between the ages of 20 and 30 were being found strangled to death around the city. All of the women had short brown hair with dark brown eyes and were similar in appearance overall. The police department didn't have any suspects and had virtually no evidence to work with. Not long after the news moved on to a different topic Kara got up and left. Caitlin had noticed something about the discriptions of the murderderd women, they all looked like Kara's foster sister. Caitlin didn't want to think that Kara would do somthing like that but with what happened to Alex's earth one counterpart well Caitlin started to feel her stomach knot up at the thought of 'What If?' but she trusted Kara.

That night however Kara never came back and she didn't return that morning either. Days went by with no word from her causing Caitlin and the others to get worried. They looked for her but there was no trace of her at least no fresh trace that is. It started to become apparent that Kara didn't want to be found and was actively trying to throw them off her trail. She might not have had her powers anymore but she was still very intelligent and very resourceful.

Present day

It only took a day for Sara Lance to get to Star Labs, she would have been there sooner but she and the legends were in the middle of trying to stop a gaint octopus monster from destroying Tokyo. When she got there they all had a talk about how they were going to do things and what they would need in order to be prepared. The discussion took a few a hours since Sara needed to inform them of her past with the League. She also wanted to make sure they all understood exactly how dangerous the League was and that they needed to be careful. She told them that the League mostly used more primitive weapons like swords and bows and were extremely talented martial artists while being masters of stealth. Since some of them used firearms while the League didn't it would give them a much needed edge. Obviously Kate chose not to use a gun and since Caitlin chose to go with them she chose not to use one either since she had her ice abilities. Sara told Maggie that if confronted she should try to avoid any hand to hand fighting if she could because her boxing no matter how good it was wouldn't hold up against a League assassin.

What Barry said was a small town was actually the city of Shaoyang which was roughly a 7,681 mile trip. They decided that even though it would be a pain in the ass they would charter private flights across the country and then across the Pacific Ocean. Sara didn't think taking the Waverider was a good idea and since they were taking weapons they couldn't exactly take a regular plane from an airport. They left the next morning after chartering the flights since they wanted to get over there as quickly as possible. Sara is hoping they will be able to lay low enough that the League won't know that their there or why their there. For Sara herself she knew it would cause things to be a cluster fuck if they got caught especially for her but she was willing to risk it for her friends.

"I fucking hate this." Maggie mumbled.

"What's you're deal Sawyer?" Alex asked.

"She's afraid of heights and flying." Kate told her.

"Awww my baby is scared." Renee chuckled.

"Fuck you Renee." Maggie said.

"Okay children I suggest you get some sleep because once we get to California we're going to be getting on another plane. Once we're over the ocean it can get a little bit choppy in the air." Sara told the rest of them.

Over in Nanda Parbat Ra's was sitting on the edge of the bed while Nyssa was asleep. Getting up Ra's got dressed picking the mask up that was always worn and slipped it on before drifting into a day dream of a past memory.

______________________________  
National City 8 years ago

"Fuck!" A man yelled.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"Yes Adam I'm fine.......NO IM NOT FUCKING FINE! The bitch stabbed me in the leg!"

"I tried telling you that a gentle touch would work better." Adam told him

"Yea well it was probably that damn mask of yours that freaked her out. Why do you always wear that damn thing anyways?"

"It's to protect my pretty face."

"Yea a pretty face you never show anyone. Like seriously you're never going to get laid with that thing on."

"Unlike you I'd prefer not to catch anything."

"Fuck you Adam! It was one time."

"Sorry I'm not going to fuck you Marco, i don't swing that way."

"Well you could have fooled me considering I never see you with a woman. Seriously though man you need a girlfriend. Theres already all kinds of rumors about you because of that creepy mask, do you really want them thinking your gay to?"

"I don't care what people think."

"What ever you say. So hey I've been meaning to ask, is Adam even you're real name?"

"Why's it matter?"

"I just......I don't know, you never show you're face and you're always really private about everything."

"And your point?"

"Well I consider us friends and friends normally know things about each other. The only thing i know about you is the sound of your oh so manly voice."

"I don't do friends besides even if I was you're friend I'd still have to kill you."

"Kill me that's funny." Marco chuckled.

"The boss is tired of you're constant fuck ups. This was you're last chance and you let that woman get away."

"I guess I should have known. She only sends you out when she wants somone to disappear."

"Yes you should have known."

A knife dropped out of Adams sleeve into his hand. The slash was quick and clean cutting the front of Marco's throat open forcing the man to drop to his knees with his hands clasping around his neck. Adam didn't feel bad, no remorse he felt nothing but the coldness that poured out of the void that should be his heart. 3 years ago today he left his friends and family behind along with everything that he once cherished. Now he was working as a hit man for Samantha Aries who became the CEO of L-Corp after Lena Luthor had a very unfortunate accident. Samantha would insist that he worked directly for her but that wasn't true she hired him through League of assassins for which he was newly initiated. He wanted to strangle her so badly after she shot him in the leg but Miss Aries needed it to look like an accident. Now that he was done with Marco he needed to report back so he could get paid. It didn't take long to get to L-Corp since the streets were practically empty because of the mandated curfew that was in effect because of the rise in crime rates. He went in using a backdoor and took the elevator up to the top floor and headed into the CEO's office. The long haired brunette woman was sitting behind the desk doing paperwork when he entered.

"Miss Aries." He greeted her.

"I take it the jobs done?" She asked him.

"He's not here is he? So unless he magically healed from a knife to the throat and is standing behind me then yes the jobs done."

"So fiesty, I like my men fiesty."

"My payment?"

"On the desk." She pointed at the thick envelope on the desk.

"My gratitude." He said as she walked forward to grab it.

"I have another proposal for you." 

"And that would be?"

"I'm stressed so....." She got up out of her chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Adam. "I could use some special kind of relief."

"That's........that's not a good idea miss Aries."

"I'm off the clock and we're alone so call me Sam. And come on Adam I can tell you're all pent up and stressed just as much as me. Even with that mask always being on I can still tell when you're looking at my tits."

"I.....I don't look at you're......" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Save it I'm not stupid." She said as she pushed him against the desk pinning him there.

"If this is what you really want then okay but you might be disappointed." 

"Disappointed by this?" She grabbed his crotch. "I had my suspicions, don't get me wrong I'm still surprised but it's not a deal breaker I promise. It just means you'll know all the right spots to hit."

"Then maybe it's time you dropped that dress to the floor." Adam said as he pushed the straps off.

"Alright but first...." Sam reached up and started lifting the mask off.

"NO!" Adam yelled grabbing Sam by the wrist. "The mask stays on!"

"A little touchy are we?" Sam started rubbing her wrist. "I can work with that though." She grinned.  
______________________________

When he had National City destroyed a few years ago he made sure that Sam and her 7 year old daughter Ruby were out of the city and safe. He didn't care about Sam at all, Ruby however he did care for and for very specific reasons. Ra's had a permanent detachment of League members stationed in metropolis who's sole job was to protect the 7 year old. Looking over at Nyssa who was still sleeping he smiled as he was glad to have Nyssa in his life. Nyssa brought him back from insanity and allowed him to love again for which he would always be grateful. For now though he had to push those thoughts to the back of his mind so he could prepare for some unwanted guests that think their being sneaky.


	4. Adam and His Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More history on the current Ra's Al Ghul as well as what happened to Kara before she completely fell of the grid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to the last chapter and added that Adam was newly initiated to the League.

After they Landed in California Alex and the rest of the team got onto the next plane that they had chartered. While on their way to China Alex took this time to watch a video that was given to her that showed Kara. This video was the last time anyone had seen Kara, Barry and the others never had the chance to watch it. Popping the disc into a portable laptop the video started playing. The video was from inside a small Chinese bar and camera was positioned in a corner that allowed it to cover the most of the room including behind the bar. The place was mostly empty with the exception of the bar tender and a few patrons. The door to the place opened and Kara walked in with a hood pulled up and covering most of her face and a bag hanging off her shoulder. Sitting down she ordered a drink and after a few minutes multiple hooded people entered the bar walking up to Kara. They started talking to her saying that they knew who she was and what she's done. Before they could even finish Kara threw a table at them before trying to run but they cut her off forcing her into a confrontation.

Kara was always a good fighter with or without her powers as she had a natural knack for it but it quickly became apparent that she was outmatched. She fought as hard as she could and at one point had pulled out a knife that she had hidden on her but it was ultimately a losing battle. Kara was tossed over the bar smashing into the wall that held the numerous bottles of liquor before she hit the floor. She became despite enough that when she saw a handgun under the bar she grabbed it with all intentions of using it. Kara stood up reaching her arm out ready to fire but as she was about to pull the trigger a sword came down slicing through her right arm removing her hand and half of the forearm. The woman screamed in pain as she tucked the stub into her body and ran diving out a window to escape. After the people she was fighting left the bar in pursuit of her the video ended.

Alex was already worried about Kara but after watching the video she was even more worried. She could be dead or being held captive and for all she knows Kara could have bled to death somewhere alone and scared. She needed to find her sister and if the worst happened and she was dead then she was to at least kill whatever Basterd did it. She didn't know what was going to happen when they got there or how things were going to go but she determined to to find out what happened no matter what. She did look through some files that Cisco had when he was trying to track Kara which wasn't much since she was good at hiding. What little Cisco did have were mostly blurry photos of a hooded figure with a scarred face that are spread out over a few months before getting to the point where she disapeared in China. Alex had barley slept after getting to earth one so after some encouragement from Sara to get some sleep she finally closed her eye's and drifted off.

Nanda Parbat 8 years ago

Nyssa was furious at her father after he brought in an outsider especially an outsider who was mentally unstable. This Adam was nothing but a common murderer who she felt was unworthy to join the league and should have never have been let in. She's supposed to trust him and yet how can she trust someone who hides their face from others. Adam was secretive and private never letting anyone in, if he wasn't training then he was in his room reading avoiding interactions with others. During training she was always commanded by her father to spar with Adam and she hated it, she hated him. She would always dominate him in a fight and yet no matter how badly she would beat him he would just take it and always get back up and keep fighting unless she knocked him unconscious. Sometimes during fights he would use methods of fighting that would cause harm to himself not just his opponents. Nyssa was starting to think that he wanted to get hurt as if he enjoyed the pain or was punishing himself. He started to improve and fast being able to eventually match Nyssa blow for blow before finally being able to best even her father.

After awhile they started talking becuase she wanted to get to know him, to know what makes him tick as she was curious. As it turned out they had a lot in common when it came to many things, things such as literature, poetry, chess and many others. They started finding themselves playing chess often normally with their games ending in a stalemate. They started training together finding that they enjoyed it with Nyssa even finding herself using it as a way to flirt with Adam. As they got to know each other over the past year they started becoming close and before Nyssa knew it she was falling in love something she hadn't done since Sara. The closer they became the more she noticed his insanity fading away which was something she didn't expect.

There was one time where she went into his room expecting to see him reading but instead found that he was bathing. His mask sitting on a table and his back turned away from the door as he sat mostly submerged in the water with a wet towel draping over his head. She had always been curious about what he looked like and decided to sneak a peak. As she snuck closer and slowly reached out to grab the towel Adams hand shot up grabing her by the wrist and quickly yanking her into the pool of water. As Nyssa climbed out Adam had already thrown a robe on as well as his mask doing so with quickness fearing that Nyssa would see him. Adam had become angry at her attempt and she understood his anger because if it had been her she would be angry to, besides she knew better especially since a few League members had ended up dead or badly injured for trying to sneak a peak under the mask.

Eventually Nyssa could no longer take it and cornered him one night in his room, she had to tell him how she felt and she needed to know if he felt the same.

"We need to talk!" Nyssa demanded as she burst into his room.

"It's impolite not to knock first." Adam told her

"You've never minded before when I didn't knock."

"That was before the stunt you pulled when I was bathing."

"I've apologized countless times for that, I truly am sorry."

"And I believe you."

"Look like I said we need to talk." Nyssa said calmly this time.

"About?"

"I need to know........I need to know if you......" She trailed off.

"You want to you if I've fallen in love with you like you have me."

"How did you......"

"Know? I know because I'm observant. And to anwser you're qustion............yes I have fallen for you just as much as you have me."

"We have feelings for each other so what do we do about it."

"We do nothing."

"Well that's not what I was expecting."

"Nyssa it would never work with me."

"Is that truly what you believe or are you just afraid?"

"I......."

"You're afraid of what hides behind this mask." Nyssa said as she moved to now stand in front of Adam placing a hand on the cheek of the mask.

"I'm a monster Nyssa, iv done horrible things."

"We have all done horrible things Al-Najm. If you are a monster then we are all monsters. If you're afraid of what I will see then know this, I would never hate you, never fear you or ever be disappointed with you in any shape or form." Nyssa placed both her hands on the mask and started lifting it off.

"Nyssa......" Adam said as he gently grabbed Nyssa's wrists stopping her.

"You are the bright star that has lit my darkened heart, trust me my love." Nyssa again started lifting his mask as Adam removed his hands from her. She lifted it off sitting it on the table beside them. Nyssa looked up at Adams now exposed face as he was trying to look away. "This is what you were afraid of? I see nothing but the face of the one I love." She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek turning his face to look at her and leaned in kissing him.

It didn't take long for Nyssa to end up pregnant which didn't surprise her father since he had already expected this once he realized their feelings for each other. Over the course of another year it became apparent to all the League how deep their love went as any who dared question it met with a swift end while those who would dare harm their child would meet the same end. They even now shared a room and were so devoted to each other that they would literally do anything for the other. Eventually they were to be Married but before they could Adam had to be fully initiated.

"Al-Najm you have killed before but you have never killed for the League. I have a special target for you she's here in Nanda Parbat, kill her and take you're place at my daughters side, become my heir. Take this sword and use it to kill the former hero known as Supergirl, kill Kara Danvers." Ra's Al Ghul the father of Nyssa Al Ghul demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al-Najm/Alnajm means 'The Star' in Arabic.
> 
> If you have watched arrow then you know League of assassins member get names like how Oliver was called 'The Arrow' in Arabic.
> 
> Yes Nyssa getting pregnant and Sam getting pregnant are around the same time. Nyssa before the initiation and Sam after with Nyssa forgiving him. I picture it like this 
> 
> "Nyssa loved him and didn't even care much about his little dalliance with that Aries woman or the fact that she ended up pregnant so long as he promised it would never happen again unless she was involved as well that is".


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Kara up to before she disappeared from Central City? We discover not only what she was up to but also discover her obsession.

Central City 10 years and 10 months ago

Kara had already been practically emotionless before coming to earth 1 but it had only gotten worse since coming her. After she killed Alex's earth one counterpart she had felt exhilarated which was something she hadn't felt in long time. She wanted to feel this feeling again as the look of terror on Alex's face combined with her anger had done nothing but spur her on. She knew what she did was wrong and that the feelings it gave her was wrong but she didn't care. She wanted to feel it again and would do whatever she had to. There was that promise she made to Caitlin but honestly she didn't care. She sat down to think about what she was going to do and had finally decided on a plan of action.

It was late night and Kara was sitting in the back of a club that she had been frequently going to since coming to earth one. This was the same club that she had actually met Alex's counterpart at. She sat in the back with most of her face being covered by the hood of a jacket she was wearing. She sat there watching people as they dance, laugh, and flirt with each other but there was one particular person she was watching. A woman who worked as a server there had caught Kara's attention. The woman had short brown hair and brown eye's with a thin built frame she had many similarities with Alex. Kara had interacted with this woman on several occasions since she started coming here.

When the woman's shift ended and she left Kara followed her to her car that was on the third floor of a car park. Silently Kara followed her making sure to keep out of sight as they approached the woman's car. The woman's own clumsiness by dropping her keys on the way out of club had given Kara a way to get close to and interact with the woman. As the woman fumbled around in her purse looking for her keys Kara got close to her. Kara thought the woman smelled so nice as she smelled very much like Alex. Alex had always liked wearing men's cologne more specifically a brand called 4711 and Kara loved how it would always mix with scents that Alex gave off. This woman had on the same cologne and it mixed with sweat, whiskey and natural pheromones just like Alex. This woman was such a hard worker and when it came to others she was so caring, so tender, so loving so much like Alex...........Alex.

"You dropped these." Kara said holding out the woman's keys in her hand.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The yelped in surprise as she had jumped being startled by Kara. "You're gonna give a girl a heartache by sneaking up like that."

"Sorry..........I uh.....you dropped you're keys on you're way out of the club."

"Thank you." The woman took her keys. "You're uhh......you're the one who is always sitting in the back of the club."

"That would be me."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I've been curious, why do you keep you're face covered with that hood?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's........it's fine."

"I should get going. Thank you again for my keys." 

"You're welcome."

As the woman turned around she found herself being slammed against the car with Kara pushing herself on her holding her against the car. Kara let her hands wonder as she pressed her face into the crook of the woman's neck taking deep breaths so she could smell the woman's scent. She tried to struggle but Kara was stronger than her and was able to hold her there. When she went to yell Kara covered the woman's mouth as she turned her around and slammed her on the ground straddling the woman's hips. A hand snaked its way up the woman's body finding itself resting on her neck. Kara started to slowly grip her neck tighter before she would release her grip and she would repeat this over and over each time she would grip tighter. Eventually Kara used both her hands to grip her neck and squeeze which kept the woman from being able to scream since she had to gasp for air. After a few minutes of essentially playing around Kara tightened her grip cutting the woman's air supply off. She struggled and fought the best she could but it was ultimately futile as her hands slowly lost their grip around Kara's wrists. Her arms fell to her sides as her eye's lost their light and she stopped moving.

Kara felt it again, she felt the exhilaration she felt the first time and it was just as amazing. As she let go of the woman's throat her hands were shaking in excitement and a smile made its way to her lips. She wanted more of this feeling she didn't want this to stop so she didn't stop. This went on for months before Kara disappeared as every night she would leave Star Labs and find someone who reminded her of her sister. She would then follow her and wait untill she was alone and secluded where she would then attack strangling the life out of her victim. That feeling she wanted eventually faded as she no longer got a thrill from doing what she was doing and that's when she left Central City disappearing.


	6. Parlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of women make there way to Nanda Parbat and meet the new Ra's Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for this being just a few chapter lol.

After several long and boring hours on the plane they had finally landed in Shaoyang airport. They were so glad to finally be able to get out and stretch their legs which was long over due after being cramped up for so long. Maggie especially was glad to be off the damn thing because in her own words 'if we were meant fly we would have wings or be aliens', she really hated flying. Because of plans that Sara made ahead of time they were able to land and get into both the country and city with out having to file anything. Sara had a old safe house nearby that was close to where Kara disappeared that should still be good enough to use. By being able to do all this it let them bypass check points and get their gear in while also keeping others from knowing their there at least that's what they thought. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a distance by people wearing leather tunics with kris swords on their waists along with bow and arrows on their backs.

They made their way to Sara's safe house where they got settled in while taking a small break to eat and rest a bit. After eating and resting they started talking about a game plan of what they were going to do. They thought about investigating the bar that Kara was last seen in, the one where she was attacked. But they decided against that route since Sara pointed out that it was one of the many fronts for the League. Sara had to be blunt with them by saying that Kara probably didn't get away and was either dead or being held captive in Nandar Parbat. She said that if she is being held captive then she's practically dead already. Being imprisened by the League especially for this long is hell on someone and breaks them not just physically but mentally and enough that they will no longer be the same. Anyone who has ever been imprisened by them becomes a husk of their former selves, they might as well be vegetables.

Sara had serious doubts that Kara was even alive. On the plane she watched the videos everyone had seen including the one Alex watched she also went through and read some police files. The police files she read were the ones on the 'Central City Strangler' as she was sure that the killer was Kara after seeing the video. She had used her computer that was connected to Gidion to look at the files after watching the video of Kara mudering Alex's counter part. Between the video and police evidence from the crime scenes any doubt that she had about Kara being the one that killed those woman was gone. That being the case she was sure that the League knew about it having looked into her once they spotted her here in Shaoyang. And if that is the case then the League would have punished her severely if not outright killed her that is if she hadn't bled out after losing a quarter of her arm. Kara is Sara's friend as well as a former lover, she was the one who helped Kara realize she was gay and in love with Alex. She cherished Kara's friendship and would do almost anything to either save her or avenge her.

There were two options they had they could either try to sneak into Nanda Parbat or they could just walk in and claim a parlay which would allow them an audience with Nyssa's father. She was worried because Nyssa was an ex girlfriend and Nyssa's father hated her which could cause problems. She discussed all this with the others explaining there options as well as to who Nyssa and her father were. She even explained how the title of Ra's is passed down including many other things about the League that she hadn't talked about before they left. Sara didn't seem to realize that a lot of her information was outdated since Nyssa's father was dead and plenty of other things about the League had changed. They took the only choice that they felt was the best one.......to Parlay.

It took several hours to get to were they needed to go, half the trip was by vehicle the rest by foot. They came to stand before a middle eastern styled building that was built into the mountain. Sara was sure that the League was probably already aware of their presence and was probably even watching them. As they walked into what was the main hall that held the throne of the demon they found that the room was empty and eerily silent. As they approached the throne they stopped dead in their tracks as dozens of red dots covered their bodies.

"Well that's not good." Alex stated.

"I thought you said they didn't use firearms!" Maggie said annoyed.

"They didn't, Ra's would never allow it so I'm just as confused."

"WHO DARES ENTER THIS PLACE OF SHADOWS!?!" A voice came echoing.

"We seek a parlay and audience with the head of the demon." Sara spoke loudly.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer you would 'DARE' come back here!" Nyssa hissed as she revealed herself from the shadows.

"Nyssa we just want to talk to you're father that's all." Sara told her.

"My father is dead now leave!"

"Dead? So you're Ra's now."

"No that title is held by my alzawj Al-Najm, my fathers heir and the one who struck him down."

"Al-Najm? Alzawj?" Maggie asked looking at Sara.

"It means 'The Star'. And alzawj means 'spouse'." Sara explained.

"Mother can we just kill them and be done with this?" Helena said as she came in and approached her mother stopping to stand next to her.

"Mother!?!" Sara said in surprise.

"Not yet my dear." Nyssa told her.

"But we have them dead to rights! I could do it right now I could........." Helena was cut off as a voice called out.

"That's 'ENOUGH' Helena!" Ra's yelled out as he entered the room taking a seat in his throne as Nyssa took a seat next to him. "As my wife said there is nothing for any of you here!"

"I have questions and I demand anwsers!" Alex yelled becoming impatient.

"YOU DEMAND NOTHING HERE!" Ra's yelled in anger. "Alexandra Danvers you would do well to remember that you have no authority and no control here so I'd advise you to keep you're mouth shut."

"You know who I am?" Alex asked.

"You're sister was very..........talkative after enough persuasion." He told her.

"Persuasion? You mean torture!" Alex growled.

"Perhaps." He said calmly smirking under his mask.

"Alex you need to calm down! He's right we have no authority or control here, they could have easily killed us already." Sara told Alex.

"He knows about my sister Sara they obviously have her!" Alex looked over at Ra's. "Where's my sister!?!"

"Dead." He said coldly. "She was a crazed murderer and needed to be put down so I put her down like the dog she was."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Without thinking Alex acted on her impulsive anger pulling her DEO issued hand gun from its holster pointing it at Ra's.

"ALEX NO!" Sara yelled as she tackled Alex to the ground trying to stop her as a shot rang out during the process. "What are you thinking! Any act of aggression breaks the parlay!"

"Mom......" Helena mumbled out as she collapsed to the floor bleeding.

"HELENA!" Nyssa and Ra's yelled out rushing her to side.

"Open you're eye's baby please!" Nyssa started crying. "She's not breathing!"

"Take her to the pit and get her ready. I'll be there shortly my love." Ra's told her and Nyssa obeyed gently picking their daughter up leaving the room. "No one is to interfere am I clear?"

"As you command!" Many voices yelled aloud.

"I would have let you all leave, but now........now you will all 'DIE'!" Ra's growled pulling his scimitar from its sheath.

"Shit!" Sara hissed. "Caitlin freeze him!" Sara told her but as Caitlin went to use her powers they didn't work.

"You're powers have no effect here. As a show of mercy I'll give you one chance to leave Miss Snow. Go home....be with you're daughter, don't let the child lose her mother." Ra's said as he looked at Caitlin.

"Caitlin do it.....go." Sara told her.

"But I......." Caitlin started only to be cut off.

"No offense but without you're powers you'd only get in the way." Kate said.

"Yea go on and get out of here we got this." Renee spoke.

"Don't keep me waiting okay." Caitlin said as she left unheeded.

"Her powers might not have worked but try stoping a bullet asshole." Maggie said pulling her gun out just for it and everyone else's to be pulled from them and discarded across the room in pieces.

"What the fuck was that!?!" Renee yelled.

"Oh great he can use magic! I think I understand now why Bruce really hates magic." Kate said.

Ra's rushed the group of women going for Alex first who was still on the ground as she was in shock because of having shot Helena. As he went to strike her Sara stepped in stopping his blade with her batons as Kate threw a batarang at him. He spun left elbowing Sara in the face as he reached out grabbing the batarang with his hand and throwing it back at Kate. Maggie and Renee jumped in with batons that Sara had given them before hand taking swings at the man. It was so simple for him to disarm them like he did and even more simple to break Maggie's arm before tossing her into a weapons rack. Even unarmed Renee was a good fighter anyone would be after training with Richard Dragon but it wasn't good enough as Ra's easily countered her strikes and slashed her across the back. After slashing Renee he grabbed her by the back of the head slamming her face first into the ground knocking her unconscious.

With Maggie and Renee unable to fight it was left to Kate, Sara and Alex who had finally snapped out of it. Sara combined her batons into a bo staff as Kate extended her staff as well while Alex picked up a sword that Maggie had slid over to her. The three of them rushed Ra's attacking at the same time. Their weapons clashed over and over again as Ra's was able to constantly dodge, counter or Parry their blows easily. It started to quickly become apparent that they were severely out matched and if anything Ra's was just simply toying with them at this point. This Ra's was far stronger than Nyssa's father and if Sara had to bet on someone in a fight between this guy and Batman she would bet on Ra's. He was beating the living daylights out of them and without using any of that magic. They needed an exist strategy or they really were all going to die.

"Ra's it was an accident she was aiming for you." Sara said as she blocked one of his strikes trying to reason with him.

"It doesn't matter! It was my daughter that she murderderd! My family that was hurt!" He shouted as he countered a blow from both Sara and Kate.

"And the pit will bring her back." Sara told him.

"I shouldn't 'HAVE' to use it! Accidents have consequences just like everything else!" He side stepped a downward blow from Kate grasping the staff with one hand. He pulled on it hard pulling her with it as he kneed her hard enough to make her let go. Taking the staff he broke it using the same magic he used to take their guns. "Something being an accident does not make it any less of a sin! The sin of harming my child shall be paid for in blood!"

"The fuck it will!" Alex went to strike Ra's but he caught the blade in his free hand gripping it tightly.

"Such language, it's unbefitting of you Alexandra."

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Ra's chuckled. "I tire of this." Since he still had the blade of Alex's sword clutched in his hand he quickly and easily snapped it in half with even having to use magic.

"How the hell!" Sara said in surprise.

"Goodbye Alex." He said as he started to bring his sword down to cut into Alex. As he was about to strike her down he quickly halted his strike freeing up a hand catching an arrow that was shot at him.

"MOVE!" A voice yelled at Alex encouraging her to move which she did.

"How 'DARE' you interfere!" Ra's loudly said. "You are just as unwelcome here Al Sah-Him!"

"Oliver? What the hell are you doing here? And how?" Sara asked as Oliver jumped down off the the vantage point he was on landing next to her.

"Barry dropped me off before going to deal with Grodd. He said you might need the help." Oliver went on the defensive as he and Sara were rushed by Ra's while Kate made sure Alex was fine. "I'm guessing Nyssa's father isn't in charge anymore."

"Meet Nyssa's husband, he's is charge." Sara grunted after being kicked into a stone column. "You know Kate you're wife's fine so maybe a little fucking help!"

"Sorry!" Kate yelped as she threw a trio of batarangs at Ra's.

"Pathetic." He said using his forearm to block all three causing them to stick into him while using his sword to quickly slice an arrow in half that Oliver fired at him. "I expected better." Ra's pulled the batarangs out of his arm.

"He seems pissed over way more than you trespassing in League territory. What the hell did you guys do?" Oliver asked.

"I..........I shot his kid by accident." Alex said feeling ashamed.

"Great so we all get to die together now wonderful." Oliver said sarcastically as he parryed a blow from Ra's before moving out of the way.

"No one asked you come you know." Sara quipped while having her strike blocked.

"Yea well I was bored." Oliver fired another arrow just for it to be dodged.

"You missed date night with Felicity again didn't you?" Sara asked him as their opponents blade just barely missed her neck.

"I can neither confirm or deny that." Oliver blocked a blow with his bow that was meant for Alex.

"Would the two of you shut the fuck up and focus!" Kate yelled at them.

Oliver's timely assistance was definitely a big help but even then it still seemed pointless. Even with the four of them working together they were still being over powered as Ra's showed just how superior his skills and combat knowledge was. He was vastly more deadly than Nyssa's father ever was and it showed. Even with his face covered he still cast a dark shadow of intimidation, fear and despair over others which sent chills down the groups spine. They were being pushed to their limit while Ra's didn't even seem to be out of breath. The group was getting no where and knew they couldn't win so they needed to flee and fast. After another failed attempt of overpowering him they backed off and put some distance between him and them by retreating to the other side of the large room.

"We really need to retreat."Kate said.

"I've got an idea about that." Sara said.

"Which is?" Alex asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Sara told her.

"Out with it." Alex hissed holding her shoulder in pain which she was sure was dislocated.

"We talk shit about his kid. Get him mad." Sara said hating herself for even thinking of the idea knowing it was low and scummy.

"No! Just no! I am not doing that!"Alex said.

"I hate to agree with it but it might work." Oliver said.

"We are so going to hell for this." Kate mumbled.

As Ra's drew near to them they rushed Ra's once again but this time putting every thing they had left in the tank into it. They started shouting insults directed at his daughter Helena some of which were pretty low and dark. It did have the desired effect though since Ra's seemed to get angrier as his strikes became more erratic and random. All they needed was a small window and a hard enough strike to disorient him after which Oliver would use a smoke arrow to cover their escape. They had to be quick once he fired that arrow though, collecting Maggie, Renee and then catching up with Caitlin. After a few minutes they finally had the opening they wanted and needed as Sara struck Ra's in the face with her bo staff making him stumble back. The strike was hard enough that it broke off a section of the mask that covered his eye.

"Oliver now!" Sara yelled as Olvier fired the arrow at Ra's.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me!" He yelled catching the arrow.

"Wasn't trying to kill you." Sara smirked looking at him right in his exposed angry blood shot blue eye.

"What?" He said just as the tip of the arrow exploded into a thick cloud of smoke.

The smoke surprisingly filled most of the large room allowing them to grab Maggie and Renee and escape out of the large front door. Ra's ordered his subjects to pursue them once he realized the smoke was a diversion which was almost immediately. They ran as fast as they manage while carrying Renee and it made it easier that Maggie could still run since it was only her arm that was broke. League assassins came poring out chasing after them while firing at them. The group was just barely able to get past the tree line for cover as bullets started flying towards them. The league was already dangerous but now that they were using firearms as well it made them even more of a threat. They didn't know how they managed it but they were able to get away and meet up with Caitlin who was waiting by the vehicle they had left behind earlier.

"Why am I not seeing any bodies?" Ra's asked as one of his commanders approached him.

"They.......they got away." The commander said.

In anger Ra's impaled the man with his sword killing him. Ra's turned on his heels and proceeded to make his way to the Lazarus Pit to join his wife and child. Nyssa already had Helena ready to enter the pit and was just waiting for Ra's to join her. When he entered she turned to him to speak but he told her they would speak after. Slowly Helena was lowed into the magical liquid untill she was submerged and after about a minute she surfaced. She went into a rage resulting in her having to be restrained and sedated which was to be expected. Nyssa held their child in her arms as she turned to face Ra's.

"Are they dead?" She asked.

"They would have been but they escaped thanks to Oliver showing up and interfering."

"My love you once told me you would give me the world if I asked for it. So I ask now, I want the world but not this one........I want their world so I can burn it to the ground!" Nyssa said in anger.

"Then you shall have it my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-er al-Sahfer(Canary or Yellow Bird) Sara's League name in Arrow.
> 
> Alzawj(Spouse)
> 
> The magic use will be explained later.


	7. Parlay Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Parlay as the group talk about how badly they just got there collective asses kicked. Ra's prepares for war as he makes plans and strategizes.

After they fled Nanda Parbat they quickly cleared Sara's safe house and made their way to a plane that Oliver had put on stand by while the others cleared the safe house out. Oliver had a friend who was in the area because of work and was able to get him to give them a ride back to the states. Hal Jordan owed Oliver a favor after he and the green lantern Abin Sur saved his life during a test flight. While Hal and his co-pilot Jade flew the plane everyone else was in the back of the cargo plane resting while tending to their wounds now that they had a chance. They had their asses handed to them and hard which was evident by how badly beat up they were. It was a miracle that they were even able to get out of there alive. The Ra's that they fought made Nyssa's father look like a new recruit. It seemed that even though they were using firearms now they still kept most of their honor code as far as Oliver and Sara could tell. Renee was going to be okay she had a deep slash in her back that needed stitches and she has a concussion but would healing just fine. Maggie was also fine but her right arm was broken in three places while being lucky enough that they were clean breaks that wouldn't need surgery.

Sara, Oliver and Kate were badly beat up but it wasn't anything they weren't use to and Caitlin felt bad that she ended up being useless. Alex on the other hand had gotten the worst out of all of them. She had a concussion, two broken ribs, a broken finger, busted lip, broken nose, a black eye that was almost swollen shut, bruises and cuts covering a large portion of her body with multiple big gashes that needed stitches. Most of the aggression and anger that came from Ra's was directed at Alex with her being the man's main target which was unsurprising since she did shoot his kid. Alex felt horrible for what happened and wished she could take it back. She wanted to kill Ra's not his daughter and he was right, it being an accident still doesn't make it any less of a sin. She's the one who pulled a gun during the parlay and she's the one who pulled the trigger without thinking about any consequences. Not only did she kill his kid but she also put her wife and their friends into danger and almost got them killed. She doesn't want to believe that Kara's dead but she had to face the facts, her sister was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. Alex didn't even have a body she could bury which only upset her more and she knew she wouldn't feel better untill Ra's Al Ghul was dead.

Oliver was pretty sure he knew where Ra's got the magic from because he recognized the Ruby necklace around the man's neck. It was the Ruby of life but he wasn't sure if it was just one of the many shards or if it was the one John Sargent aka Sargon the sorcerer used. John hadn't been seen in years so it very well could be the same Ruby he used.

During the flight they had just reached the coast of China when the plane started bouncing around from turbulence. Oliver and Sara went to find out what was happening just to enter the cock pit to find Hal with his throat cut, the controls smashed and the co-pilot Jade missing. The next thing they knew Jade came out of nowhere with a knife in each hand wearing full League gear and attacked them. Normally Jade would be using swords but a plane was to confined for that and using a firearm inside was just a bad idea. On any other day Oliver and Sara probably could have taken her but being as exhausted and beat up as they were it was proving to be a challenge. During the fight they made plenty of noise which had made caused Kate to end up joining in on the scramble. Even with Kate they were still having troubal because she didn't have a lot in the tank either.

During the fight which made its way to the cargo areas of plane where everyone else was the button that opened the back was hit which just made everything worse. Jade realizing that this was taking to long grabbed a parachute and jumped out the back. The pilot was dead and the controls smashed so there was no way of controlling the plane but luckily Oliver had a comm device in order to call Cisco in case of an emergency. Cisco opened up a portal inside the plane allowing them to get to safety before the plane crashed which happened not long after they stepped through. Being back in Star Labs allowed Caitlin to properly treat everyone's wounds while everything that happened was explained to everyone else who there which included Part of team arrow, the legends, Wally, a joe and iris.

"So this new Ra's is really that good?" Barry asked.

"He makes Nyssa's father look like a noob." Sara anwsered.

"so what now?" Cisco asked.

"Honestly I don't know but I can say he will probably come after us." Alex said.

"Can we be sure he will?" Asked Barry.

"What part of I shot his kid do you not understand!?!" Alex said raising her voice. "Look for now we should head back to our earth get healed up and then come up with a plan. I regret what happened with his daughter but I am not letting that asshole get away with killing my sister."

"Well at least he can't follow you to you're earth." Cisco told her.

"There is that." Kate said.

After another hour of Caitlin tending to their wounds it was time they headed back to their earth for now. Opening up a portal with their device they stepped through walking out into the DEO being met by several agents including J'onn, Lucy, and Vazquez. As soon as he saw the state that they were in J'onn knew things didn't go well. Alex's thoughts and emotions were all over the place causing J'onn to know that Kara wasn't coming back. With a sad look J'onn gently hugged Alex not caring that others were around. Alex started to break down crying telling him that Kara was dead. J'onn held her while everyone else in the room became sad knowing that they would never see the blonde again. After Alex and the others gave J'onn a proper debrief they were dismissed to go home and rest.

Nanda Parbat Earth-1

After the revival of their daughter Nyssa and Ra's attended to their child with love and caring as the young girls mind cleared of the temporary insanity that the pit causes. Once their daughter was better however their anger and hatred lit their hearts on fire. They wanted Alex's head on a platter along with the others who escaped the wrath of Ra's Al Ghul. They would do more than just simpley kill them as there are fate's far worth than death and they wanted them suffer. Nyssa's father was weak and let the League grow weak with him but under the leadership of the current Ra's the League has become stronger than ever and their numbers have grown vast. Ra's and the League had amassed so wealth and power that no single group or person could ever eclipse them even if they pooled their resources. The League of earth one had agents all over the world in every country, every town and every city. Their were agents in every imaginable field of work and study with others being in multiple levels of the governments watching, waiting and munipulating. The League had Legions of solders, agents and assassins and it was time for Ra's to amass everyone and everything as he was going to take earth thirty eight and burn it to the ground. His family was everything to him and he would do anything for them no matter what they asked of him so he would take their earth for his beloved wife.

It hadn't even been a full day yet and League members poured into Nanda Parbat in droves ready to serve. Ra's stood on the outside balcony that hung over the front of Nanda Parbat and watched as his legions grew. He already had a plan for invasion which would start by taking National City first making sure to strike and take control of the DEO and other law enforcement agencies. As a precaution he was going to take down team Flash and Arrow beforehand to make sure there would be no interference. Thanks to the dearly departed Kara Danvers Ra's had the exact tool that he needed to get there. He would know their every move thanks to the two agents he sent there years ago. The first agent had been there for years and became a senior officer in the DEO. The other agent was his young adopted daughter who was sent to their earth two years ago when she was 18. After killing the former Supergirl Ra's had been expecting some one from their earth to eventually show up looking for the former hero although he expected it to happen sooner.

"They think their safe on there earth but how wrong they are." Ra's said as he stood on the balcony.

"They will pay for the harm they caused our daughter." Nyssa said she walked in draping her arms around the waist of Ra's from behind.

"They should never have come here." He said turning around in her arms and embracing her. "One day this will all be Helena's"

"What of Mara and you're other daughters?" Nyssa asked.

"Mara has made it clear that she is content with her role and the others..........they deserve a normal life away from here. Helena was born into this and when we adopted Mara all those years ago she chose this life of her own free will."

"You have so much love for us and it's comforting. Through thick and thin, life or death I will always be by you're side my love."

"I love you so much Nyssa, I'd be nothing without you." Lifting his mask off he leaned in and kissed his wife.


	8. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's takes the first step of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think of the chapter. Pointing out grammar issues would also be a big help to.

Two weeks had passed since the fight with Ra's and everything seemed fine. Maggie was stuck on desk duty at the NCPD because of her broken arm while Renee was able to continue working cases at her private investigation firm just not anything to strenuous. Kate like Renee was pretty much fine, she still had bruises and such but was overall good. Alex on the other hand was still healing since she had gotten the worst of it. Not only was Alex healing physically but she was grieving the lose of her sister. After 11 years she should have expected or thought about the possibility that Kara was gone and never coming back but she didn't want to give up hope. Kara had done some horrible things while on earth one but she was still her sister and she still cared. Through out the week Alex had visited Caitlin a few times so she could get to know her niece Crystal. The child looked almost exactly like Kara and even had her bright sunny attitude as well as her love for food especially pizza and potstickers.

During one of her visits with Caitlin she saw a picture of Caitlin and Kara that was taken in Central City Park that was framed and sitting on the woman's desk. Alex could see the emptiness in Kara's eye's and it saddened her to know how much pain Kara had been hiding. When Caitlin noticed what picture she was looking at she told Alex that she had coaxed Kara into leaving the Lab that day and going to the park with her for a walk. Caitlin was constantly trying to help Kara but nothing she did ever did seemed to work. There was only one time that Kara seemed to get any better which was when she helped Caitlin look after a toddler for a about a month while a next of kin was being looked for since a friend of hers had passed away. During that month Kara seemed happy and even became romantic and intimate with Caitlin. It was starting to seem like Caitlin would end up adopting the child because they couldn't find a next of kin but eventually they did find one that was willing to take the kid in. The prospect of a family is what broke Kara out of the insanity that was clouding her head so when that dream was shattered she once again had become distant.

With Caitlins help Kara had tryed to keep herself occupied using her scientific brain instead of leaving and doing the things Caitlin didn't know she did. Kara had started working on several projects that involved environmental cleaning technology, medical technology like medications and even cybernetic prosthetics using human technology. But she never finished any of it because of her other activities and then because of eventually leaving. Kara never really took an interest in things as she just didn't care about anything. The more Alex discovered about her sister the more she felt like she failed her and it hurt. Kara was her sister, her rock, her best friend, and one of the most important people in her life and now she was gone. Kara was hurting and she had not only let her down but was the cause of her pain and she should have noticed her sisters pain. Alex promised their mom that she would find and bring Kara back but it was a promise she couldn't keep. When she went to Midvale to tell Eliza about Kara death it was hard to say and she broke down. When was finally able to get it out Eliza was devastated it was like Jeremiah all over again.

Alex, Kate, Maggie and Renee while healing were working with the hero's of earth one trying to work on a plan of what to do about Ra's. Cisco worked with Gideon and had made a communication device so they could talk even while being on different earth's. Honestly they weren't sure what they could do. The only thing they could think off was finding a way to lure him out and capturing him. Obviously Alex disagreed with the capture part since she wanted him dead but the heroes insisted on no killing not unless they were literally left with no other option and it was a dire situation. No matter how much Alex protested they held their ground even though Maggie and Sara took her side on the issue. Figuring out how to lure him out and get him alone on top of that was the hard part. They knew they would need some extra help so Alex asked Harper row aka Bluebird and Agent Kate Spencer aka Manhunter for help both of which are earth thirty eight natives.

It was early into the night at Star Labs and team arrow, team flash and the legends were having a little get together after they finished making plans to deal with Ra's. The next thing they Knew as Joe was walking in he was knocked unconscious and thrown across the table that the others were using to play games on. There before them stood Ra's and Nyssa Al Ghul with dozens of League warriors pouring in behind them surrounding the group of friends. The League members drew firearms as well as bows and swords all being aimed at the group of heroes. Thanks to Rory yelling something about hating ninja's while pulling his flamethrower out and firing a fight broke out. Surprisingly the League didn't actually use there firearms but Sara and Oliver figured it was only becaus of the small space they were in. Since some of them had powers they thought they would be able to handle this but they were wrong.

Barry and Wally's speed meant nothing as the League warriors were anticipating there moves, and Dinah wasn't even able to use her sonic scream since she wasn't being given a chance as they pressured her. Sara and Oliver quickly realized that the League was far better trained than they had ever been. Caitlin was worried about her daughter Crystal while also being confused because they were not attacking her they were avoiding Caitlin like she wasn't there. During the fight Crystal had woken up and walked out calling for Caitlin. As the child stood in fear seeing what was going on there was an explosion caused by something Rory's flamethrower hit. The fire and debris was about to hit the child when Ra's rushed forward shielding the girl from the flames and debris. The flames burned threw his cloak and scorched his leather armor before large sections of the ceiling fell burying the two. Caitlin screamed while everyone had at this point stopped fighting.

Before anyone could move the rubble shook and a partially glove covered metal hand burst through the top pushing metal and concrete away. Ra's stood up along with the young child showing she was unharmed. The girl ran to her mother as Nyssa rushed to the side of Ra's making sure her beloved was unharmed. The fabric of his right sleeve was tattered, burned and torn showing that at least half his arm was metallic. Despite reassuring Nyssa that he was fine he wasn't as he stumbled slightly when trying to walk. Nyssa noticed he was holding his side while blood dripped out from underneath his hand as well as his dripping out from under his mask. The heroes chose not to resume the fight not only because they were losing but also because they already put an innocent into danger. They were forced into their own cells, the very ones they built to house dangerous people. Caitlin however was forced into the medical room of the Lab as Nyssa wanted her to tend to the wounds of her spouse. Ra's was laying on the bed in a meditative state using the Ruby of Life to heal himself when Caitlin entered the room. She went to check on the bleeding from under the mask but was stopped by Nyssa.

"NO! The mask stays on!" Nyssa yelled.

"I need to make sure the head injury he suffered won't need stitches and it probably needs cleaned and disinfected." Caitlin told her.

"I took care of that part myself it's the other injury that goes beyond my capabilities."

"Alright fine let me take a look." Caitlin inspected area where of his abdomen where he was bleeding. "There's a metal fragment lodged in his side. I'm going to need to remove his armor and cut this shirt off so I can get to it."

"Very well but dont try anything."

"Why did he protect my daughter?" Caitlin asked as while slowly and gently working on removing the armor on his torso.

"Do you think us such monsters that we would knowingly let a child die? Unlike some of the company you keep we don't kill children." Nyssa said sounding rather offended.

"And yet you blew up national which had many children in it." Caitlin said with venom in her words.

"Let me ask you this, out of all the bodies they found did they ever once find the body of a child?"

"Well no but........" Caitlin was cut before she could finish.

"There were no children in the city when we wiped it off the map. We, especially my beloved went through a lot of effort to remove thousands of children before hand. We are not monsters like you people seem to think." Nyssa finished that last part with a harshness in her voice.

"I never said you were........" She was cut off again.

"ENOUGH! Finish treating my Alzawj." Nyssa yelled causing Caitlin to continue.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin gasped as she removed part of the shirt and rolling up the rest stopping about a fingers length from the belly button. She found that his shirt didn't need to remove the whole shirt. "He's........." Caitlin trailed off.

"Is there a problem?" Nyssa asked.

"N....no it's just......all the scars, I wasn't expecting to see so many."

"Being in the League is dangerous, the training itself is dangerous. We are all covered in scars."

"I'm probably going to hate myself for asking since I probably already know the answer but.........his arm its a cybernetic prosthetic that's the same design as the one Kara was working on. How did he get it?" Caitlin asked.

"That's simple she was forced to make it."

"She really is dead isn't she?" Caitlin asked sadly.

"Yes" Nyssa said coldly.

It turned out that fragment of metal didn't hit anything vital and was easily removed. Caitlin removed the fragment and cleaned the wound before stitching it up. After she stitched Ra's up the wound already started to heal itself thanks to the magical meditation he had put himself in. Fair was rather surprised by the revelation that the League had removed all the children from National City before wiping it off the map. Sara and Oliver always said that the League was nothing but cold blooded killers and yet the way Ra's rushed in to shield her daughter was unexpected. Nyssa and Ra's seem to be very protective of each other and their daughter. Nyssa had so much worry in her eye's after the incident with their daughter and was just as worried after Ra's protected Crystal. This wasn't Nyssa's father so maybe this Ra's wasn't as bad but then again he did just attack them and has her friends locked up with plans to do god knows what. 

When she was completely done treating the man's wounds Nyssa had her go and check the wounds of her friends. Oliver and Sara were still healing from there first encounter with Ra's but after the scuffle at Star Labs they were banged up even more. Not long after Ra's was awake and moving he had Sara, Oliver and Rory brought to him. Ra's had one of the empty rooms set up with his special toys that he used for special occasions when he either needed information or just wanted to cause pain. He started with Oliver first wanting to make the tough guy scream which he did easily. Oliver was tough and had been through torture before but everyone had there limits if the right pressure was applied. Ra's himself once had his own limits, limits that broke him but then he was reborn and shed such weaknesses. Oliver and even Sara have never truly went through a rebirth if anything they only completed half the process. So much potential they had but they wasted it never truly realizing how much they could be capable of.

After breaking Oliver it was time for him to move on to Rory as he wanted to save Sara for last. As Oliver was dragged out while Rory was brought in and strung up just as Oliver had been. Rory like Oliver was tough but not nearly as much. Rory was no stranger to pain as having a good portion of his body covered in burn was something that would have broke most people. Rory had never truly been tortured before and even though the pain from fire was horrible there was still much worse that could be felt. He was going to make Rory pay for almost causing the death of that child. Rory broke quicker than Oliver but did end up surprising Ra's as he lasted longer than he thought he would. Even after breaking him he still found the energy to throw insults. The man would have made an excellent assassin if only he had more discipline and was less broken from past trauma. Now though it was time for the main course.

The ever so beautiful Sara was brought to him but unlike the others she was strung up suspended from the air her arms and legs spread. He walked around her eyeing her up and admiring her beauty. It was a shame to have to scar up such a woman in such horrible ways but it was going to happen at least it supposed to happen. Before he even had a chance to do anything he turned to see Crystal standing there in the doorway wearing Supergirl pajamas which was obviously from earth thirty eight and she was holding a superman plushie.

"This is no place for child at the moment. You should be in bed where you're mother put you." He told the child.

"I'm not tired." She looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to punish her for being bad."

"Like you punished Uncle Oliver and Uncle Mick?"

"How do you know they were punished?"

"I watched."

"You......you saw.......all of that." He asked her getting a nod from the young child. "You shouldn't have watched that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not something a young child should see."

"Why?"

"Because you're to young."

"I still don't get it but okay." She briefly looked at the floor and then looked up at Sara who was gagged. "Do you have to punish Aunt Sara?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you just make her sit in the corner?"

"It doesn't work that way for adults."

"But Aunt Sara is a good guy, whatever she did I'm sure she didn't mean to do it so couldn't you forgive her?"

"I can't do that."

"Yes you could because you're a hero like Aunt Sara and the rest of my family."

"What makes you think I'm a hero?"

"Because you saved me and only heroes save people."

"I..........." He trailed of for a minute before motioning for some of his men and having them take Sara away to be put back with the rest. "I can't forgive her young one but I won't punish her like the others."

"Mommy says that sometimes forgiveness takes time."

"You're mommy is a smart one."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"How come you don't take you're mask off?"

"That's a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I'm sure you are." He chuckled kneeling down in front of her. "But this secret is boring so I'm sure you wouldn't want to know."

"Secrets are never boring! So can I know the secret?"

"If I say no will you accept that and drop it?"

"Nope, I'll bug you untill you tell me."

"You're persistent arnt you."

"Mommy says I am. She says I get it from mommy Kara."

"I'd have to agree."

"Soooooooooo secret secret! I wanna know!" Crystal said hopping up and down.

"Alright alright calm down. If I show you then you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise!"

"Do you extra pinky swear promise?"

"Yes!"

Ra's slowly slipped his mask off setting it down on the floor and looked up at the child in front him gaining a smile from the young girl. He stayed there like that for several more minutes talking to the young blonde before they were interrupted by Caitlin. Caitlin had been looking for Crystal when she had walked into the room and saw Ra's kneeled down back to the doorway talking to her daughter.

"Crystal you had me worried, you should be in bed."Caitlin said.

"I wasn't tired."

"You know the drill when it comes to bed."

"But......"

"No buts now come along."

"Alright" Crystal sighed with loud a huff while displaying a crinkle much like Kara used to get. "Thank you for saving me earlier today."

"You're welcome. Now you should do as you're mom asks." Ra's quietly told her as he stood up putting his mask back on and turning around. "Miss Snow you're free to leave and go home. A few of my men will keep on an eye the place. You're not to leave, if you need anything my men will provide it. You'll know them when you see them."

"And what about my friends?"

"They will stay here for the time being."

"What are you planning?"

"That's none of your concern Miss Snow. Now go take you're daughter home and get her to bed, it's late."

Before leaving Crystal looked at Ra's before running back up to him and giving him a hug. After Caitlin and Crystal left Ra's sat down In a chair in order to contemplate the events of the night as well as to think about the plans in store for tommrow. As he was sitting there a blonde haired woman stepped out of the shadows.

"It must be so nice to be so young and blissfully ignorant of how much of a horrible person you really are." The woman said.

"I'm not in the mood." Ra's told her.

"Yea well join the club cause your life isn't the only one that's a giant shit show."

"What do you want Kara."


	9. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of earth 38 has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things a bit clear the event with the DEO and NCPD take over in this chapter happend with in the spand of a few minutes which is to portray the how well thought out the plan was and how well trained the league is under this new Ra's.

"What do you want Kara."

"You know what I want."

"I do? Perhaps a reminder is needed."

"My friends, my family even my sister I want them back."

"Now you want them? You're the one who left, you're the one who killed others out of an obsession and yet you want to stand here and say you want them back! You lost that right as soon as you killed you're sisters counterpart."

"I know that I just........I miss them."

"You shouldn't dwell on the past it will only make you weak. You have a wonderful woman who loves you as well as children who adore you. You have made a good life here don't ruin it out of sentimentality." Ra's said as he stood up and turned around to look into a mirror.

"Beloved who are you talking to?" Nyssa said walking into the room.

"No one important my love." He said turning to face her. The room was empty except for them as Kara was gone with nothing but a n open window flapping around from the wind.

With Team Arrow, Flash and the legends out of the way they could finally prepare for the next step in there plan which was the invasion of earth 38. National city would be the first and they would make sure that the outside world and the citizens of the city would have no clue as to what was happening. Once the city was taken they would use it as a base of operations while a coordinated strike could be planned. They couldn't have the rest of the country or the world know what they were doing untill it was to late, this war needed to be won swiftly and covertly. Stealth was their greatest ally and would benefit them the most since an all out war would be disastrous. Ra's couldn't wait to take their earth for his beloved and give it to her. He knew it could take take a few years to take the planet but if he could get his agents into position quickly then it could possibly take no more than single year. Hopefully he could take it before his and Nyssa's twelve year anniversary.

The day of the invasion had come and they were prepared with all plans set in motion. The heroes that were locked in the cells of Star Labs knew they had to get out and stop Ra's from doing whatever it was he had planned. Thanks to Curtis aka Mister Terrific they were able to get out. They snuck around being careful to avoid any League members that were about which was difficult with so many wondering around. Ra's and Nyssa were finalizing the plans since they were only minutes away from the start of the invasion. The heroes heard what was going to happen and that they had a way to jump universes so they knew they had to something. They knew they wouldn't be able to simply run and attack as it would be suicide but if they could have Cisco vibe them out of there it would be perfect. Unfortunately they were discovered before they could so they had to fight and hold them back so Cisco could work his magic.

Cisco was still a bit weak from the beating he took the day prior so he had to really concentrate to open a portal to earth thirty eight. Finally he got the portal opened but the League had managed to split them apart with only Curtis being close enough to get through so he hopped through. He didn't want to leave his friends behind but earth thirty eight had to be warned. He stepped out into the DEO which surprised Alex and the others.

"Curtis what are you......." Alex realized how beat up he was. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine Alex but Ra's he......" Curtis was cut off as a sword burst through his chest.

"Curtis!" Alex yelled out.

"Such insolence!" Ra's said as he retracted his scimitar letting Curtis fall to the ground lifeless. "All he had to do was shut up and surrender.

"You bastard!" Alex yelled drawing her firearm as many other agents did as well.

"Come now Alexandra is this anyway to treat a guest?" Ra's asked non-seriously.

"Go to hell!"

"You first." He hissed with a hint of anger.

"You must realize that what happened was an accident." J'onn said as he felt the man's anger.

"Being an accident doesn't make it any less of a sin! I demand retribution! I demand her sin be paid for in blood!"

"Even with you're skills and magic you're outnumbered. There's no way you can win." J'onn told her

"Oh so you think I'm here alone do you." Ra's chuckled. "Mara, Miss Spencer if you would." Bluebird and Manhunter suddenly sprung to action with Mara taking Alex hostage and Kate Spencer taking Vazquez.

"Harper, Kate what the hell!?!" Alex protested.

"Did I do good?" Bluebird asked.

"Yes my daughter you did well." Ra's told her.

"Daughter!?!" J'onn said in surprise.

"Oh J'onn didn't you know? I've had and agent here for a long time and a few years ago I sent my daughter who you all welcomed with open arms." Ra's started laughing. "And the best part is all my daughter had to do was give you a sob story, throw some smiles around and say the things you wanted to hear, that's all it took for you to trust her."

"If you hurt them I'll......" J'onn started to say.

"You'll what exactly?" He said looking at the Martian. "You try anything and they die. Oh and by the sounds of it my men have almost finished cleaning this place up." He said right as sounds of screaming could be heard on the other side of the doors that lead deeper into the facility.

"What?" J'onn questioned as he tried using hi comm. "What's going on back there? Any one respond?" The comm was dead and it was about that time that Ra's men poured into the main hub of the DEO.

"The DEO has fallen, so has the other law enforcement agencies in the city." One of the League members tells Ra's.

"Mara my dear take Mrs. Danver to the containment cell and toss her in and then get me a list of all the prisoners that are being held here, at the desert base and at the NCPD."

"As you command." Mara said with a happy smile as she restrained Alex and dragged her off.

"And you." Ra's said pointing at one of the random League members. "Have Miss Snow and her daughter brought here."

"Very well." The man said leaving.

"Miss Spencer use Susan here as an example of what will happen if any of the others step out of line."

"As you wish." She said coldly as she pulled her blade across Vazquez's neck.

"NO!!" J'onn yelled. "What have you done!"

"It's called taking out the trash." Ra's said smugly. "It could be worse though. Oh wait is is worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you not realized that you're father has been missing for the past few days?" He said smiling under his mask. "Miss Spencer if you would play the video please."

A video came up on the main command screen showing M'yrnn J'onzz standing in his home face to face with Ra's. M'yrnn and Ra's spoke for a few minutes before he was set on fire by Ra's.

"NO! I'll kill you!" J'onn screamed as he turned into his natural Martian form and flew strait for Ra's. As he went to strike him with his fist Ra's simpley caught it and squeezed pushing the Martion to his knees. "Ho.....how."

"I'm full of surprises, let me show you." Ra's placed his other hand on J'onn's face and summoned the magic in the Ruby of Life connecting his mind to the Martions. He showed the Martion many images and scenes that made the green man's eye's widen.

"You're......" J'onn started to say before Ra's knocked him unconscious.

"Use the power dampening cuffs, throw him in an isolation cell and have guards stationed there 24/7. He is to have no contact with any of the others." Ra's said as he made his way into J'onn's office.

"I'm surprised you took that kind of risk." Kara said as she spun around in J'onn's chair.

"Must you insist on pestering me?" Ra's hissed.

"Let me think about that........yes yes I must."

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead remember!"

"You know damn well that I go were you go. Two sides of the same coin remember."

"And yet it's only now in the past 12 hours that you show up."

"Blame that on my sister, you know the one person neither of us were supposed to see again."

"She's a nuisance as she can never let things go. She had to come looking, after 11 years you would think she would have let it go."

"Well that has always been one thing that made her annoying. None of this would be happening had she not been an ass but then again you did antagonize her so you are partially to blame for what happened."

"NO! This is her fault! Don't you dare put any blame on me!" Ra's yelled.

"Denying it doesn't make it any less true."

"ENOUGH! Leave me alone!" He yelled as he picked up a filing cabinet and threw it at Kara.

"Are you.....are you okay?" Mara asked having slipped through the door.

"Yes my daughter I'm fine." He said looking at the broken empty chair.

When Ra's went after Curtis his men were opening portals into the DEO and the NCPD. Both parties were completely unaware and unprepared which made it easy. One by one DEO agents were either killed or captured as section after section fell quickly all while Ra's spoke briefly in the command hub. It happened so fast that no one was able to sound an alarm or say something on comms. It was decisive and quick as it was well thought out, no one stood a chance. Bodies were bagged and the captured detained. The NCPD fell but not exactly any quicker the DEO did surprisingly at least they put up a better fight and even killed a decent few League members. It seemed that local police despite being undermanned and under funded while not being nearly as well trained as government agents, they were surprisingly effective. Ra's easily figured that because they didn't have the same recourses that they had to become resourceful. They seem to have also made up for their weakness in other ways. The officers were determined and focused which made them perfect for recruitment that is if she could convince any of them, although she did have one officer in mind who had appt of potential.

National City Police Department - Right before the take over

Maggie had been doin paper work all day since she was stuck on desk duty because of her arm. She hated paperwork and sure even when you're out in the field you still got paperwork you have to write up and file but it's not as bad when you got to sit at a desk all day. Maggie compared desk duty to being a county clerk and having to file and do other people's shit on top of you're normal duties. When they confronted Ra's she was taken out so easily and it made Maggie feel useless. They almost died there making it one of the few times in her life that she truly felt fear. She was determined to do better and even though she had a broken arm she started training and working out more doing what she could. She couldn't protect her wife, couldn't protect her friends and most of all she had failed Kara in every way possible.

There were things people didn't know about her and Kara, things that would surprise and shock people while even making some mad at her. Maggie met Kara long before she knew Alex in fact Kara was the one she cheated on her ex Emily with. She only knew Kara as Supergirl at the time and after a robbery case she helped Maggie with the Latino could tell the woman was depressed so she asked her if she wanted to talk over drinks. Maggie should have known better because alcohol and flirting don't mix well so as you can imagine they found there way to Maggie's bed. She should have said no she wanted to say no and at one point she did say no but Kara was persistent and persuasive. When Maggie said she had a girlfriend Kara's replay was simple 'she doesn't have to know, now lay down and spread you're legs' and Maggie had listened completely mesmerized. She felt horrible afterwards and hated herself for what she did and After meeting Alex it caused her to find out that Supergirl was Kara and that Kara was Alex's sister. When they had sex that night it wasn't her name that Kara yelled out in pleasure but Alex's name. At the time Maggie didn't think anything of it figuring that it was someone Kara had feelings for which honestly Maggie could understand.

Maggie understood that sometimes you love someone and that loves not returned so you seek the company of another, she's done that plenty is the past herself. She continued to sleep with Kara on occasion and it was always Kara who started things. Upon meeting Alex and discoving the truth about Supergirl she realized that this was the Alex Kara was in love with. A part of her wanted to tell Alex about Kara's feelings but the other part of her was selfish and wanted Alex for herself. To add insult to injury Maggie slept with Kara a few times while dating Alex. She wasn't proud of herself for what happened but no matter how much she said it wouldn't happen again it always did. Kara and Maggie would argue over Alex and everytime the argument ended with them in bed. She did eventually tell Alex about the cheating after Kara disappeared but never told her that it was Kara. Alex had forgiven Maggie eventually and they did try to work things out but ultimately the issue with wanting kids is what split them apart. Even now a part her hated herself for everything that happened with her and Kara especially after hearing Kara say that she should have killed her.

A few years ago Maggie's captain had retired and hired a veteran officer from another city in order to replace him. To Maggie's disappointment and surprise the man they brought in was her father Oscar Rodas. He didn't know that she was in National City but none the less becoming Captian of her precinct was obviously akward. It had turned out that her mother had passed away from an accident which is why her father even accepted to job. They didn't talk much unless it was for work and she avoided him like the plague when not working. He didn't treat her bad at work as he did nothing more but treat her like anyone one else.

The day so far had been boring but that changed when all hell broke loose. Gun shots and yells echoed through out the precinct as everyone started running about. As she existed her office she saw League assassins striking down her fellow officers. She froze up and didn't know what to do. As she stood frozen and in shock one of the assassins saw her and made his way towards her. Maggie fell backwards landing on her ass on the floor as the assassin raised his sword. She put her non-casted arm up on instinct and expected this to be it as her thoughts went to her wife Renee. As the blade started coming down gun shots rang out and the assassin fell to the ground. A hand reached down and grabbed Maggie pulling her to her feet pulling her along tossing her into the reinforced evidence room.

"Margaret are you okay?" A man asked.

"Yes Oscar I'm fine." Maggie said as she looked at her father. "And.....thank you."

"These doors may be reinforced but they will eventually get through." Oscar told her.

"Oh great so we're stuck here! Die out there or die in here what a wonderful choice. Maggie complained.

"There's an old prohibition hatch that lead to the sewers in here." He said uncovering the hatch that was covered by an old desk.

"Why the hell is that in a police station?"

"This wasn't always a police station."

"And you know this how?"

"I like my history you should know that."

"Yea well it's not like we really talk outside of work or have actually talked since you kicked me out when I was 14."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! Now you're sorry!?! Bullshit! You don't don't get to apologize!"

"I really am truly sorry. I'm you're father and I'm supposed to love you and care for you but I did none of that. I kicked you out of the house I told you that you shamed me and I never once even tryed to contact you." He looked down at the floor as he leaned forward placing his hands on the desk. "There's nothing I can ever say or do that will ever make up for everything Iv done. You deserved better hell you still deserve better. I don't expect forgiveness or anything else." 

"I loved you so god damn much and when you did what did my heart broke to pieces because the man I looked up to and wanted to be like didn't want me! The sad part is no matter how much I've wanted to hate you I never could, hell I even became a cop because in some fucked up way I still wanted to be close to you! For so long I wanted to hear you say what you just did but it's to late! You can't just wait till now of all times to drop this shit on me!"

"You're right now wasn't the time but if something happens I didn't what it to go unsaid."

"If we get out of this we'll........." Maggie was cut off as assassins started to smash the doors down.

"It won't take them long to get in." He said as he opened the hatch. "I want you to go, I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"What?! No fuck that you're coming!"

"You're going and I'm staying there's no debating this."

"After all that shit you said and you're going to do this!?! Nah not happening! There's shit that needs discussed."

"Fine." He sighed. "Go on I'll shut the hatch behind us."

"Alright hop down." Maggie said after she climbed down.

"Forgive me."

"Oh don't you fucking dare!"

"Te quiero hija mia." He said before shutting the hatch and pushing the desk back over it.

"You mother fucker!" Maggie yelled pounding on the hatch. "After all that shit you said and this were it's going to get left!. Papi please!"

The doors were busted in and assassins walked in as Oscar started firing at them. He was able to take a few down with his firearm but ultimately he was no match for them. There was a yell before it went silent. After a brief moment Maggie left while being upset with what happened. This whole thing was a shit show and had Maggie upset. She could do anything and it pissed her off. She felt weak and worthless, even with out the broken arm what could she have done. When they fought Ra's she was all but worthless and has failed to protect anyone and she hated it. Now back at her and Renee's apartment Maggie pacing around upset.

"I can't do a god damn thing! I can't protect anyone!" Maggie yelled as she threw a bottle across the room.

"We could give you what you need to protect those you care about." A voice said.

"Who's there!?!"

"Hello Maggie." Nyssa said walking out.

"Here to kill me?"

"No, I'm here to give you what you want. That is if you really want it."

"Right like I'm supposed to trust you especially after you killed Kara, after you killed a bunch of cops."

"You don't have to trust me. And we didn't kill everyone only those who refused to lay down there arms."

"Even if I did belive you I still don't have a reason to think you won't kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already. Come with me Maggie we can give you the power to protect those you love."

"I....." She did want to protect her loved ones she contemplated in her head. Right now Maggie was in no mental state to be makin this kind of decision.

"You could protect you're wife."

"I'll.......I'll be able to protect her?"

"Yes you will."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Maggie never invited he father to National City and he is not as much of an ass. So I kinda wanted a bit of redemption for Maggie's dad.
> 
> te quiero hija mia - I love you my daughter


	10. Death of Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's sets a trap for the man of steel.

With the law enforcement agencies in the city taken over Ra's only had one true threat he needed to address, he needed to kill Superman. It would only take one of Kara's former friends to call for him so she needed to not only round them up but also set a trap for the man of steel. He sent out agents to round them up for him making sure they knew not to let Olsen hit the switch on his watch. Mon-El though he said they could go ahead and kill him as he was of no concern. Ra's didn't need powers to defeat the man of steel as he had a plan and was not only going to kill Superman but disgrace him completely. While they were doing that she was having a complete list of all prisoners being held in the city by any of the law enforcement agencies as well as a list of any known criminals that are running around free. 

Ra's knew that some criminal's were either victims of unfortunate circumstances or in some cases falsely accused but he couldn't take the risk of anyone falling through the cracks. He needed to set an example so that others knew that being a criminal would not be tolerated. He also wanted people to realize that he was not to be trifled with especially once he made his presence known. Some would say he was being harsh but he didn't care because world was going burn anyways. Before this world perished they would all have no one to blame but Alex Danvers since she is the one who started this.

"The list you asked for." One of his men said handing him a file of papers.

"Thank you Al-Maraqib." Ra's said.

"I want these two put into a containment cell I want to talk to them." Ra's says as he quickly read through the papers. "And these four I want brought to me along with the sword of sin once I return from my errand." Finishing up reading the list he continued. "As for the rest of the prisoners kill them." He said coldly.

"All of them?" Al-Maraqib asked.

"Yes."

"As you wish."

"Oh and have Lena Luthor and both Lois and Lucy Lane brought to me. Use the portal device if you have to since it can teleport around the same universe. I want them here fast and ready by the time I'm finished with superman especially Lois. I want her to watch him die."

"Anything else my lord?"

"Yes track down all known criminals in the city that are not in custody and kill them as well but be stealthy about it."

Ra's wanted Lena because as the head of Lcorp she had resources and technology that they could use. Perhaps the Luthor could be convinced to join them but it was a long shot seeing as how the woman was very altruistic. If he had to force her to help then he would but he would rather not. As for the four people he asked to be brought to him he was going force them to give up their assets as well before slaughtering them like the pigs they are. All known criminals in this city were going to perish by the hands of the League. After awhile Ra's was informed that his trap was ready. All he had to do now was send out the alert that only he would hear and wait. As expected it didn't take long for the man of steel to arrive but he obviously wasn't expecting to see poeple who were not of the DEO. Nyssa's return was perfect as now she could watch him triumph over this earth's greatest hero.

"Who are you people? You're not DEO." Clark said and asked.

"Very astute observation Mr. Kent. What gave it away? Was it the clothing? I bet it was the clothing." Ra's taunted.

"Cut the sarcasm. You obviously know who I am but it seems I don't have the pleasure of knowing you're name."

"I am the Head of The Demon Ra's Al Ghul leader of the League of Assassins."

"So you're murderes then." He said as a statement instead of a question.

"Such a crude term. We are the ones who make those choices that you Heroes refuse to make. Unlike you you we will take a life in order save the lifes of other."

"That's still murder."

"Says the man who snapped a fellow Kryptonians neck."

"That's......." Clark didn't know how to respond to that.

"Cat got you tongue?" Ra's chuckled. "It seem our special guest is here." He said as Lois was dragged in and tossed at his feet.

"CLARK!" Lois yelled

"LOIS!" Clark said in panic. "If you hurt her...."

"You'll what? Kill me? We both know you wouldn't kill me."

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean I couldn't break some bones."

"And there it is! The willingness to abuse his powers!"

"Enough talking!" Clark went speed towards Ra's but found that he couldn't. "My powers!"

"Red sun radiation, I've been flooding the place with it since you got here."

"So use underhanded tricks."

"Underhanded? Is it so underhanded to simply even the odds between a super powered individual and a person without powers." He said looking at the angry distorted face of Clark. "That's one of the problems with you heroes! When someone evens the odds to make it a fair fight you heroes call shannigans. You're hypocrites! You call us murderes but yet when a police officer is forced to kill in the defense themselves or others you don't call them murderers. When two armies go to war you don't call the soldiers murderers either. Police officers and soldiers have to make the hard choices which you seem fine with but when someone whose authority you choose not to recognize they are all the sudden murderers. You Kal-El of Krypton, the defender of Earth known as Superman are no hero!"

Ra's drew his sword and rushed Clark. The man of steel was to reliant on his powers and even though he knew some martial arts it wasn't enough to put up any true challenge to a skilled fighter. He fought and struggled but he quickly learned how dire his situation was. Ra's was taking some time to toy with the man as it gave him some pleasure to see the man of steel helpless. Ra's hated Superman and hated the altruism that he stood for because his kind of hypocritical altruism does more harm than good. There was also another reason he hated Superman a reason he didn't want to think about. He was ready to end this once and for all as he now had Clark on the ground pinned beneath his foot.

"With out you're powers you are nothing." Ra's told him.

"This isn't you." Clark said.

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

"Even with the red sun radiation I had just enough power left to sneak a peek under the mask. You really should have lead lined it." He said with a sad smile.

"To bad you won't be alive long enough to tell anyone." Ra's said coldly.

"I'm sorry and I forgive you." Clark said right before Ra's plunged his sword into Supermans heart.

"CLARK!" Lois yelled out with tears in her eye's.

"O God, if he was a doer of good, then increase his good deeds, and if he was a wrongdoer, then overlook his bad deeds. O God, forgive him and give him the steadiness to say the right thing. O God, whoever You keep alive, keep him alive in the light of Rao, and whoever You cause to die, cause him to die with faith. O God, do not deprive us of the reward and do not cause us to go astray after this. O God, forgive him and have mercy on him, keep him safe and sound and forgive him, honor his rest and ease his entrance; wash him with water and snow and hail, and cleanse him of sin as a white garment is cleansed of dirt. O God, give him a home better than his home and a family better than his family. O God, admit him to Paradise and protect him from the torment of the grave and the torment of Hell-fire; make his grave spacious and fill it with light." Ra's said this prayer out of respect for the man before removing the crest from his suit as a trophy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lois screamed as Ra's made his way to where the woman was.

"You must hate me?" Ra's asked.

"Fucking right I do!" She told him.

"Funny that, you hate me and yet one of my most trusted lieutenants is you're counterpart."

"What?" Lois was confused.

"Al-Maraqib Show her."

"As you wish." Al-Maraqib said taking off the mask revealing her face.

"You're......you're me!" Lois said in shock.

"I'm you're earth one counterpart but unlike you I was never fortunate enough to have a good life at least not untill Ra's found me that is." Earth one Lois told her. "And unlike you I actually had the guts to put my father down like the dog he was."

"She's also very good in bed isn't that right my beloved?" Nyssa said.

"Indeed she is."

"All three of you are sick!" Lois told them.

"Put her with her sister and make sure Superman has a proper burial." Ra's said before entering J'onn's office which he taken for his own.

With the death of Superman there was no true threat that could stand against the League's might. Sure there were other heroes but none of them are any real threat to Ra's and his plans.

"Did my cousin really have to die?" Kara asked.

"Yes he did. Now why are you bothering me yet again!?!"

"He was family."

"For you yes but not for me."

"That bullshit and you know it. He was just as much you're family as he was mine."

"No! Nyssa and my children are my family!"

"You can't keep denying you're former life like this and acting like these people never meant anything to you."

"No they meant something to you! These people may have cared about you but they never cared about me!"

"Is that really what you think?"

"It's a fact."

"Then you're an idiot."

"LEAVE.ME.ALONE!"

"I'll leave you alone when you realize that what you're doing is wrong."

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK MURDERER!!" Ra's yelled as drew his blade swinging at Kara just to miss.

"When you've calmed down we can talk more."

"Fuck you!"

"My love are you okay?" Nyssa asked walking in.

"Of course."

"Some of the men have.......been talking." Nyssa said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "There has been whispers of you arguing with someone and this is the second time Iv walked in on such a thing."

"I............its nothing my love. You have nothing to worry about. I have been talking to one, I've just been stressed is all."

"I trust you're word then." Nyssa got a smirk on her face. "As for the stress perhaps I can be of some service." She quickly locked the door and closed the privacy curtain before pouncing on Ra's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al-Maraqib(almaraqib) - The watcher
> 
> The prayer Ra's says for superman is a very slightly modified Islamic prayer for of the dead. I figured since the League of Assassins in the arrowverse is more based on middle eastern things compared to other incarnations then it would make since that if they had prayers or spiritual beliefs of any kind then they would be based some what on middle eastern religions.


	11. Maggie's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's has a little chat with some special prisoners and Maggie makes her choice.

Ra's has been finding himself being frustrated because Kara refuses to leave him alone and only seems to bother him when he's alone. It's always a constant fight with Kara as the woman tries to make him regret some of the recent choices he's made. She also keeps trying to make him feel remorse for the torture and even the deaths of others since this whole plan was set into motion. He wanted her gone but she wouldn't leave nor could he hurt her despite his best efforts of trying to kill her. Who the hell does Kara think she is to be telling the great Ra's Al Ghul that what he's doing is wrong? Kara who is a murderer has no right to be criticizing him about his actions. She keeps telling him that he is becoming cruel and unhinged when he's not. She has no right to judge him and try to tell him what he should and shouldn't do. The woman is supposed to be dead to everyone anyways so why can't she just stay that way.

Despite reassurances from Ra's Nyssa is very much concerned about her beloved. Yes she asked for this world to be invaded and taken for her so she could burn it to the ground but the cruelty in which he was doing it worried her. Ra's has never been this cruel, sure he has tortured and killed people but never with such cruelty. He was always fair with his dealings and was always caring towards others who he loved or felt deserving of his kindness. The way he toyed with Superman was something he had never done and then mercilessly ordering Miss Spencer to slit the throat of that DEO agent, it was just not him. She believed that because of Alex Danvers and the others showing up and then with what happened with their child that it had opened a door that had long been shut. At the same time though he had been acting strange ever since he added a new a piece of the Ruby of Life to the shard he already had. To Nyssa it was almost as if Ra's was having an internal struggle. Hopefully she could get him to open up to her more so she could find out what was bothering him.

Currently Ra's stood in the command hub of the DEO as some of his men brought the four people he had wanted brought to him. Maxwell Lord, General Lane, Lillian Luthor, and Lex Luthor were all forced to knee before him. The four of them had been sitting there in the DEO's prison after the fall of Cadmus years ago. The two other prisoners he wanted to talk with was Livewire and Silver Banshee who both agreed to join him after their talk. He was going to deal with all of them yesterday but was side tracked with Nyssa.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" General Lane said.

"You will demand nothing and another outburst like that will have consequences." Ra's told him.

"There's nothing you could do that DEO hasn't already." The former general informed him.

"Let me ask you, despite you're disagreements and issues do you still love you're daughters?" Ra's asked.

"Of course what kind of question is that?"

"Then if I were you I'd watch my tongue unless something dire happens to you're precious children." Ra's said as the Lane sisters were dragged in and forced to knees having blades to their throats. "Do I have you're attention now Mr. Lane?"

"I......yes." Lane said in defeat not wanting to see harm befall his daughters.

"You three however I'm highly surprised haven't made a peep." Ra's said as looked at Lord and both Luthors.

"If I may I would very much like to know the same of that man I'm speaking to." Lord said.

"I am The Head of The Demon Ra's Al Ghul leader of the League of Assassins."

"I have never heard of you're organization before but it is wonderful to meet you. As I'm sure you already know I'm Maxwell Lord and I'm assuming you're wanting to talk business." Lord said before Ra's snapped the man's neck.

"I don't like suck up's." Ra's hissed. "I can't believe I ever considered you a threat in fact I don't need you alive to get you're tech."He cleared his throat. "Now as for the rest of you, you all have assets stashed away somewhere and I want them. So it's simple you give me locations and access codes."

"What do we get in return?" Lex asked.

"You're death becomes painless instead of excruciating."

"Well that's not much of an exchange." Lillian said.

"See you don't get it this isn't a negotiation. You will tell me one way or another because trust me I can make anyone talk. I'd say just ask Supergirl but since I killed her years ago and just yesterday I killed her cousin well......."he trailed off with a chuckle.

"You.....you what?!" Lillian stammered.

"Oh yes I killed the Super's that the three of you failed to kill. It wasn't even hard! Had you all stuck to simple plans you'd have killed them easy! But no you always had to go with some of the most convoluted plans." He shook his head in disbelief. "Now locations and codes."

"Luthors don't break." Lillian said proudly.

"Oh we will see about that." Ra's smirked under the mask.

Lane gave up his information easy since Ra's had his daughters but the Luthor's on the other hand were stubborn. They thought they were so high and mighty but their not as Ra's got them to break easy. So much for 'Luthor's don't break'. Even after getting the information he wanted he continued to torture them so his own amusement and pleasure. It took Nyssa having to stop him to put an end to it. Ra's wasn't sure what came over him but luckily his beloved snapped him out of it. These three people still had to die regardless but instead of doing it himself he was going to have his new recruit do it.

"Maggie how's the arm?" Ra's asked the brunette.

"I don't know what you gave me but my arms completely healed and I feel freaking fantastic overall." She said.

"That's good." He nodded. "Maggie you agreed to come here because you want to be able to protect those you care about more specifically you want to be able to protect you're wife is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I need to know that I can trust you and that you will follow orders faithfully without qustion. Therefore I want you to kill these three."

"I.....what?"

"I want you to take my sword and kill them." He said handing his sword to Maggie.

"It just seems wrong."

"Wrong? These people have killed thousands of both humans and aliens alike all in the pursuit of bigotry. Do not pity them, do not feel bad for them. They deserve far worse than death for the crimes they have committed. Now 'DO IT!'"

"I....." Maggie hesitated.

"Perhaps you would like some assistance?" Ra's said softy walking up to her. "Allow me to help you Mags." He whispered in her ear.

Ra's stood behind Maggie placing his hand on hers making her tighten the grip on the sword. His other hand wrapped around her waist firmly. There was something familiar about this to Maggie. The firm but gentle grip felt like something she had felt before and it was the same way when he said her shortened nickname. He said Mags in a tone that suggested he had a intimate familiarity with her. Maggie didn't know what to think about this but what she did know was that this wasn't right. Yes Sam Lane and both these Luthor's deserved so much especially death but not like this. Maggie was a cop not murderer and definitely not judge, jury and executioner. She took an oath to uphold the law not break it especially like this. Yes she wanted to protect Renee but her wife would never forgive her for going this far just to do it. What Maggie was going to do though was stall long enough so she could free Alex. She only knew Alex was here and locked up and she was going to free her.

"I can't do this." She said pulling away. "I......just give me some time please this is........sudden."

"I can do that but don't wait to long to make a decision." Ra's said as he took his sword and sliced through the necks of the prisoners. "Just remember Maggie don't betray me."

Over on Earth One Sara and Oliver had been able to escape from Star Labs the previous day but unfortunately everyone else was re-captured. They hated that they couldn't do anything to help the others right at the moment and had hoped that Curtis was able to earn Alex and them in enough time. Currently the two are trying to figure out who Ra's is and what they can do to stop him. They knew they weren't skilled enough to take him head on since last time they got there asses kicked while having him outnumbered. Currently they were sitting at a big belly burger eating and laying low when they saw someone familiar walk in.

"Kara honey didn't you just eat like an hour ago?" The woman who was with her said.

"Yes but I'm still hungry and besides I'm sure our daughter is hungry to." She said bending down picking up a up a small child. "Isn't that right Mia?"

"Momma can I have a soda?" Mia asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you know i don't like you having that much suger." The woman said.

"Oh come on Kelly let her have it just this once." Kara said.

"Fine fine but if she doesn't go to sleep tonight or wets the bed you're the one that's getting up and taking care of it." Kelly told her.

"You're such a stickler."

"Just remember you're the one that married me." Kelly said smiling.

"And it was the best damn decision i ever made."

"KARA LANGUAGE!"

"What's damn mean?" Their child asked.

"See what you did." Kelly deadpanned as she scolded Kara.

"Sorry!" Kara yelped.

Oliver and Sara were shocked with what they were seeing and hearing right now. Kara who they were told was dead was standing right there and with a family of her own. How was she alive? How did they not notice or find her when she was apparently right here in Central City the whole time? They needed to get to the bottom of this and quick because Kara could be just who they need.


	12. What Almost Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More had went on between Kara and Sara than what lead on and now we learn what almost, what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't update as quickly as I normally do I apologize. Been dealing with things that taken care of. All my on going stories will be completed as I don't want any of them to go unfinished.

Sara and a Oliver were in shock as they sat there seeing the the familiar smile and blonde hair. Kara was there and she was married with a child but there was something off about her. Upon further study they realized this was not their Kara, this must be her Earth one counterpart. Upon this realization they sulked a bit as they missed their friend and wished she was with them. They despised Ra's for what he did to Kara and for what he was doing now. They wanted revenge against the man and they planned on getting it. This man was showing how much of a monster he is how much of a demon he is which make the title of the demons head fitting. Sara decided to talk to Kara's counter part as she felt it was her only chance to get a few things off her chest.

"Uhm excuse me ma'am." Sara said walking up to Kara's counterpart.

"Yes?"

"Look this is going to come off weird but....." Sara hesitated. "You look a lot like someone I was close to that passed away and......"

"You want some closure by getting somethings of you're chest by saying them to me. Is that about right?" Kara's counterpart asked.

"I....yea. How did you know?"

"Been there myself plus I'm psychiatrist so the signs are there."

"So it would be okay?"

"Yes it's completely fine. I get it."

"So a forwarning though her name was also Kara."

"Certainly makes it strange but it's still fine."

"I uh...." Sara took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, sorry that I......that things didn't work out between us like we had planned. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you disappeared or when you passed. I promised to always be there for you but I did the exact opposite. I couldn't even protect our kid. I'm so sorry Kara." Sara cried.

"You loved her didn't you?" Kara's counterpart asked.

"I........I carried her child, we.....we were going to try and make things work between us even though she was in love with another."

"You have a child?"

"I mis carried. Found out I can't kids. In my line of work my body has taken such a beating over the years that it apparently caused problems down there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be not you're fault."

"Still, I couldn't imagine....if I had lost my child I don't know what I'd do."

"Thank you for....this. I should let you go since you're family is waiting."

"I hope things get better for you." Kara's counterpart said before departing with her family.

Sara at one point did have feelings for their Kara. Sara was how Kara found out she was gay and when they slept with each other there was a lustful passion there that Sara loved. They slept with each other on several occasions because Sara wanted to help Kara take her mind off of Alex. At first it was just sex for Sara, a way for them both to relieve some stress. But after awhile Sara developed feelings for Kara and eventually found out she was pregnant. she had told Kara and they talked about what to do and the decision they made was to try and make things work between them. How ever just things seemed to be going good it all went wrong. Sara had a miscarriage and it devastated both her and Kara. The potential of where things were headed for them all went down the drain and pushed them apart. Sure they did eventually get their relationship back to a normal friendship but that was it.

A part of Sara couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different had she not lost their child. Kara had seemed to worry less about Alex for awhile but once things happened Kara's mind seemed to return back to where it was before. They had never told anyone about their relationship or about the baby although Charlie knew but only because the other woman had found Sara crying and got her to talk to her. Now Oliver knew because of hearing the conversation but he chose not to ask as he figured she would talk about when she was ready. It was hard to remember what happened because those memories had so much pain associated with them.

Pushing those memories back down Sara and Oliver started discussing what they were going to do. They needed to get to Earth-38 since that's where Ra's was but they were not sure how to do that. Star Labs was occupied with League members so the devices were pretty much locked down and Cisco was more than likely being more heavily guarded now. Then it hit them Cisco is not the only person they know that Vibe. If they could get ahold of Gypsy and her father Breacher then they might just have a chance. With their help they could get there friends freed from the lab and be able to breach into earth-38 and help their friends there. Now it was all about how to contact the other vibers.


End file.
